


未上锁的囚笼

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	未上锁的囚笼

01

“前往D城的KH2923次航班的旅客请注意了，您乘坐的飞机马上就要起飞了，请您到登机口准备登机。”

 

熙熙攘攘的候机厅人头攒动，忙碌的行人神色匆匆自顾不暇，朴志训孤身一人坐在角落里，只带了一只小小的手提箱，那里面并没有容纳多少行李。他最后看了一眼消息提示窗不断弹出的新闻，握着手机的手紧了又紧，把它攥的发烫。半晌，他才叹了口气站起来，勉强展平紧锁的眉头，取下墨镜遮住那张好看的脸，向登机口走去。

 

他特意挑了个靠窗的位置，安置好行李后就沉默不语的望着窗外，仿佛周遭纷纷扰扰的一切都与他无关。裤子口袋里的手机仍在不安分的嗡嗡作响着，朴志训无奈的掏出来解开锁屏，不出意外的看到“重磅新闻：赖氏继承人宣布订婚”、“赖氏与孙氏强强结合，是否会掀起金融界更大的波澜”之类云云，还横贯在一张页面的顶端。明明是早就知道的消息，朴志训原以为自己应该可以囫囵吞枣的轻松消化掉了。然而他自虐似的盯着那屏幕看了一会儿，最终还是疲惫的闭上眼睛倒在了座位上，嘴唇也渐渐白了。

 

空姐好听的提示音在整个机舱响了起来，朴志训趁着飞机起飞前给朴佑镇发了条短信，“佑镇，事情都准备好了吗？”他没等到对方的回复便关了机，最后看了一眼这个他生活了两年多都未曾离开过的B国。

 

这一去，大概是再不会回来了。

 

朴志训的内心却没有一丝留恋。熟悉的街景随着飞机的升腾渐渐消失在他的视线中，终于要回到D城的实感慢慢随着轰鸣的引擎声变得真实了起来。

 

他愣愣的看着窗外，一时间百感交集，千百种滋味像蚂蚁爬般的腐蚀着他的心。朴志训从书包里取出贴身的钱包，展开之后那夹层的透明扉页里赫然出现了半张破碎的照片。照片上的年轻男孩实分英俊，看上去不到20岁的样子，他对着镜头笑的肆意又天真，右臂张开，似乎是搂住了什么人。

 

朴志训怔怔的隔着那层透明的布抚着那张照片，强忍住眼底的湿意。多少次午夜梦回，他幻想着这无血无肉的半张纸就是那人明亮温热的面孔，可是塑料材质的冰凉触感和指尖划过的沙沙声只能一次次把他拉回残酷的现实。

 

冠霖，冠霖，冠霖...他默念着那个在心底千百次呼唤过的名字，刻骨铭心的痛几乎把他击穿在狭小的机舱座位上。

 

飞机穿过厚厚的云霄，阳光直射进来，刺得人睁不开眼。

 

冠霖，哥哥回来了。

 

 

与此同时的赖氏万海金融第38层写字楼内，总裁办公室那扇红色实木门被人轻轻叩起，“赖总，您要的材料到了。”

 

“进来吧。”年轻却带着明显疲惫的声音从门内传来。

 

来人推开屋门走了进去，几堆摞起来半人高的文件后赫然映入眼帘的正是赖氏新一任继承人。这人穿了一件正经的白色衬衫，外面套着半拖地的咖色呢子大衣，那张无可挑剔的脸上挂了一幅黑框眼镜，越发显得人斯文高贵又英俊无匹。

 

忠叔把材料放在桌子上，“赖总，东湖项目的汇总报告都在这里了，您过目。”见那人一双凤眼紧盯着屏幕专心工作没有理他，便又无奈道，“冠霖，眼睛休息一会再看电脑吧，累了一天了。”他作为赖家20年来忠心耿耿的管家，见证了赖氏的荣辱兴衰，又在赖老爷子死后竭力辅佐当时稚嫩又懵懂的新一任掌门人登位，自是可以轻松喊他一句冠霖。

 

赖冠霖这才把视线从电脑屏幕前移开，揉着酸胀的太阳穴抿了口茶，“谢谢忠叔，”他靠在椅子上感到脑神经都在凸凸跳着报警，费劲的随便拿起一本资料翻看着，“东湖这个项目哪天招标？是不是很快就可以确定合作商了？”

 

“三天后就开始了，应该是当场就会出结果。”

 

“很好，”年轻的继承人满意的点了点头，“这次这个项目前景广阔，对我们很重要，一定要谨慎选择。”

 

忠叔也在一旁点头称是。赖冠霖看了会资料，呆了老半天还没见他走，疑惑的抬起头问，“你还有什么事儿吗？”

 

“就是...”忠叔揣度了半天说辞，才斟酌着小心开口，“孙家太太托人带话说下个月您跟孙小姐的订婚宴还有两套礼服没有试穿，希望您能提前去店里试一下....”

 

“知道了，”他话没说完就被眼前的人不耐的打断，“孙婉晴上午已经找我说过这事儿了，我最近忙，抽空就会去试看的。”

 

修长的指节击打着桌面敲击出不和谐的音符，他又勉强耐着性子等待了一会才说，“如果就这个事情的话，行了，我知道了，你可以走了。”

 

办公室的门被轻轻带上，偌大的一间屋子又只剩下他一个人了。赖冠霖把电脑合起来盖好，才脱力般的倒在椅背上。高层稀薄的氧气让空气里的尘埃在明晃晃的日光下肆意的飞舞，围成圈，绕成环，就像人杂乱的思绪。

 

两年了，730天，他跟孙家小姐不论两个人究竟是不是心不甘，情不愿，还是走到了订婚这一步。下个月订婚再结婚，他就要成为她名正言顺的丈夫，陪伴她走过一生。

 

赖冠霖疲倦的闭上眼睛，然而当他想试图放空大脑，他竭尽全力埋藏在内心最深处的那块炙热的，像胎记般的名字，又开始如同鬼魅一样反复折磨着他脆弱的神经。700多天里他试图用机械般的工作强度灌醉自己，用听从家里人的安排和孙氏联姻麻痹自己，都没有用。

 

全是无用功。

 

只要他一个人独处着，那个名字便无时无刻不神出鬼没的从他记忆深处浮出来，嘲笑着提醒他叫着这个名字的人已经走了，干脆决绝的不要他了。

 

赖冠霖攥紧座椅扶手，睁开红血丝满布的双眼。他自嘲着自己还在这里沉迷妄想什么陈年旧事，马上就是要结婚的人了，一面打开办公室的房门向外走去。

 

02

三天后东湖项目的招标会如期举行，作为一司之长的赖总虽然不用亲自到场参与，但仍是24小时抱个手机严阵以待。这个项目是他上任以来和政府合作最大的一个，直接关系到未来万海金融在D市的发展规格和扶持力度，他不得不勒紧了神经。

 

赖冠霖在婚纱店舒缓的音乐声里紧盯着手机屏幕上突突乱跳的信息群，围帘随着店员夸张的高亢惊呼声唰啦一下拉开了，“孙小姐这件晚礼服没有人比您更适合了！快让您先生看看，多漂亮的新娘子啊！”

 

10厘米的恨天高踩着清脆的嘎哒声走到头都没抬起来的“您先生”面前，女人染着红色指甲油的食指轻挑而大胆的抬起赖冠霖的下颌，“喂，就这么不稀得看我一眼吗？”

 

赖冠霖回复完两条信息，才抬起眼看她。只见闪着耀眼白光的硕大欧式水钻吊灯底下，年轻而富有的名媛身材绝对称的上丰满曼妙，蕾丝束腰勾勒出她傲人的曲线，羽毛半裙的下摆遮不住那两条纤细的鹤腿。这张脸虽说称不上绝色佳人，她此刻冲着镜子搔首弄姿，仍是别有一番风情。

 

赖冠霖上下打量她半天，实在想不到什么形容词，只好敷衍着简洁开口，“嗯，漂亮。”

 

“喂！”孙婉晴拨弄着刚烫好的卷发，任由几个店员在她的礼服上来来回回的装饰着，“赖冠霖，你也太没劲了吧，”她不满意道，“即便你再不想跟我结婚，也勉强装装样子逗我开心一下吧？”

 

赖冠霖显然已经习惯了她的唐突和直接，他无奈的环住双臂，好笑看她，“行，孙小姐！您天底下最美，没人能跟你比，这下满意了吧？”孙婉晴咯咯笑着得意的白了他一眼，“我可警告你别没正行啊，省点油腔滑调好在我父母面前忽悠他二位老人家去吧。”

 

她抬起手表看了看时间，“谢谢你啊今天肯陪我出来这么久。”

 

赖冠霖冲她摆了摆手，接起嗡嗡作响的电话，“喂，什么事？”

 

“赖总，招标结果出来了，大家都很满意这次的中标方。业务部领导说今晚要请他们吃个饭熟悉一下。”

 

赖冠霖坐直了身板，“哪一家？”

 

“卓宏科技。是一家跟B国某集团合资的公司，这几年发展势头迅猛。我感觉的到他们这次是有备而来，方案就像为我们量身定做的考虑周全，报价也出乎意料的低。”

 

“是么？竟然有这等好事？”赖冠霖的大脑警觉的亮了一下，商人的直觉让他不由得谨慎，“行，今晚见面再详谈吧。”

 

挂了电话他就翻上网了解卓宏的情况去了，孙婉晴体贴的坐到他身边，“冠霖，一切还顺利吗？”

 

“还可以吧，招标总算是结束了，”他放下手机，“抱歉，今晚恐怕不能送你回去了，临时加了个局。”

 

“你要是不介意就带我去呗？”孙婉晴豪爽的甩了甩秀发，香气扑鼻，“正好我也没什么事儿，你不送我回去我妈又要东想西想了，”她俏皮的挤了下眼睛，“毕竟我是你名正言顺的未婚妻，放心，小报杂志写不出什么新鲜料来。”

 

他带孙婉晴抵达会所的时候天已经擦黑了，忠叔发来信息说卓宏的人都已经就坐就等着他了。赖冠霖停好车礼貌的帮副驾驶的年轻女士打开车门，对外这人装的一幅豪门赖氏未婚妻派头实足，赖冠霖由着她搀着自己的臂弯向包厢走去。

 

沸沸扬扬的喧哗声隔了老远就从会所三层尽头的包厢里传了出来，赖冠霖带着人信步走过推开房门。

 

明黄的灯光下酒气冲的熏天，两伙人显然已经等不及的正推杯换盏称兄道弟了，一个似曾相识的身影赫然出现在他眼前。

 

赖冠霖惊讶的瞪大眼睛，在看清那人是谁时，他仿佛被人一脚踹下万丈悬崖，全身的血液都凝固了。

 

朴志训...

 

是... 哥哥...

 

这人正是两年未曾见面的赖冠霖同父异母的亲生哥哥。

 

没人注意到房门被打开了。朴志训一动不动的站在那里，眼睛都舍不得眨一下的看着自己久未谋面的弟弟。汹涌的思念冲击的他必须用指尖紧紧掐住自己的肉，才能用疼痛提醒自己这不是在做梦。

 

弟弟确实变化太大了，他这才体会到什么叫做一眼万年。

 

当年那个过分依赖着他，要他宠着护着的小奶狗，五官虽然没有什么变化。但那凌厉的气势，深邃沉着的眼神和臂弯上搀着的优雅大方的女人，无不彰显着他已经是一个成熟有担当的男人了。

 

朴志训几乎认不出他了。

 

助理小张喝了个半醉，这才看到老板，赶紧过来介绍，“赖总，这位就是卓宏科技的技术总监朴志训朴总，我们这次的项目就是跟他们合作的。”

 

赖冠霖如梦初醒。他强压下内心疯狂造作的波涛汹涌，上下打量着眼前的这个人，故作冷淡的勾唇一笑，“朴总，好久不见了啊。”

 

他与他掌心相握，熟悉的纹路一交合就让两个人心脏都狂跳不止。

 

小张疑惑道，“赖总，原来你们认识啊。”

 

朴志训松开了握着他的那只手，笑了笑，“是的，很久不见了。”

 

几个人被推上饭桌，醉醺醺的众人见到孙婉晴来了都借着酒劲向未来的老板娘一轮一轮的大献殷勤。赖冠霖强装淡定的坐在朴志训对面，余光控制不住的一次次扫过那人熟悉的侧脸，心就像在油锅里反复煎熬，饭都不知道吃到鼻子里还是嘴里去了。他见那人起身走出门去，早就坐立难安的身体也跟着追了过去。

 

空荡荡的走廊连一个服务生都没有，快到拐角的时候赖冠霖叫住了他，“真没想到还能再见到你，”那人回过头定定的看着他，赖冠霖冷笑出声，“你竟然还知道回来啊。”

 

“哥哥。” 两年都未曾说过的那曾经无比熟稔的称谓此刻被他念出来，只会卷着那些旧帐，痛的叫他滴血。

 

“所以你为什么回来啊？”赖冠霖笑了笑，“不是在B国成家立业呆的好好的吗？”他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，讽刺的开口，“哦，我知道了，你怕不是离了婚伤心了才回来的？”

 

朴志训的身形狠狠抖了一下，他背过手揪住外套背面的布料，“冠霖，是谁告诉你我结婚了？”

 

“忠叔啊，”他摊了摊手，“诶不对，你管我怎么知道这事情的呢。”赖冠霖靠在墙角，斜眼看他，“东湖这个项目你是故意的吧，万海这家公司你同我一样了解，所以才能做出来那么完美的方案。”

 

“你借着卓宏掺和进来难不成是因为前妻不要你了你又空虚寂寞冷的想来我这求安慰？”他嗤笑出声，“哥哥，你也太小看我了。山不转水转，”他指指门内的孙婉晴示意他看，“没有人会傻乎乎的等在原地。看到了没？漂亮吧，这是我未婚妻。”

 

朴志训握紧了拳头，嗓子里猩甜的血丝噎的他半天发不出声音。他疲惫的闭上眼睛，半天才开口道，“你误会我了。我的目的没有你想的那么复杂，东湖这个项目本来就在我管辖范围之内，我只是做好我份内的事。即便知道是万海在招标，事情推给我了我还犯不着假公济私。”

 

赖冠霖被他的一本正经气笑了，“你以为我会信？”

 

他大手一挥，转身就往回走，“趁着合同还没签订带着你的团队趁早走人吧，不好意思我并不想跟你扯上任何关系。”

 

“合同已经签好了，”朴志训冲着他的背影大声说，他今天这么早来这吃饭就是为了尽快敲定这件事。眼见着弟弟的脚步猛的一顿，朴志训干笑了一声，声音嘶哑极了，“我跟你保证，做完这个项目我就走的远远的，让你再也不用见到我。”

 

年轻气盛的赖总在下属面前头一回失了态，他饭都没吃完就撇下一桌人拉着未婚妻离开了。当他坐回驾驶室内，他强装云淡风轻的虚伪面具就瞬间被摔得粉碎，心脏传来的剧痛让他匍匐在方向盘上半天直不起腰来。

 

他想拼命遗忘的和朴志训的那一幕幕回忆，如走马灯般的穿肠破骨，直叫人痛的生不如死。

 

曾经有多爱现在他就有多恨。

 

孙婉晴担心问他，“冠霖，是不是哪里不舒服？见你出去了那么久。”

 

赖冠霖强打精神对她挤出一个微笑，“没事儿，”他抬起头看了眼灯红酒绿的会所三楼，半天才发动了引擎，踩下油门，“我送你回去吧。”

 

03

即使赖冠霖千不想，万不想，和卓宏的合作还是如火如荼的展开了。

 

他那身体里和他流着一半相同血液的亲生哥哥，带着自己的人马强势驻扎进万海写字楼东湖项目组的办公区。顶着一脑袋蓬松兔毛的那人，似乎也像个兔子似的不安分，毫不在意的出现在万海的各个角落忙前忙后。

 

赖氏几位高管这些天也一直过的战战兢兢，丈二和尚摸不着头脑的猜测着老板最近忽阴忽晴的状态是因何而来，今天的项目进度周报会原本沉稳温和的赖总已经是第三次摔手里的材料了。

 

“你看看你们这效率，这都第几周了线上开发才进行到这么个阶段，再这么搞下去工期结束前能完工吗？”

 

“领...领导，”技术顾问颤颤巍巍的开口，“项目团队都是按着早就定好的开发行事历稳步推进的，并没有耽误计划啊。”

 

“谁，是谁负责管理开发人员的？”赖冠霖暴躁的在椅子上转来转去，“把他叫过来我问问是怎么分工的。”

 

技术顾问无奈的去了个电话。五分钟后会议室的大门被轻轻推开一条缝，“赖总找我吗？”

 

众人把目光齐刷刷投向门口，只见一道娇小的身形推开门从容的迈步进来。来人二十几岁的年纪，看上去就像一个高中生。一张让人过目不忘的好看的脸明明可以直接拉出去当明星，却白白浪费在这万恶的写字楼里，吭哧吭哧做着技术苦力。

 

赖冠霖眯起眼睛，“我就知道是你，朴总，”他翘着腿靠在椅子上盛气凌人的看着他，“解释一下吧，钱也付给你们了，进度为什么这么慢？”

 

“开发企划书是您最后拍板敲定的，我们也确实是按那上面的时间截点开展工作，一天都没敢怠慢。”

 

“是么？”赖冠霖从鼻子里挤出来哼的一声，猛的把汇报材料丢到他面前，“你自己好好比对看看吧，别说是我错怪了你。”

 

在众人火辣辣的注视下朴志训翻看了那几页纸，半晌才抬起头，迟疑的开了口，“赖总，我想您看的是两周之后的进度。”

 

会议室里黑压压一片大气都不敢喘，赖冠霖咬牙切齿的盯着他，差点把手中的玻璃杯给捏爆了。

 

这躁郁的情绪一直延续到了会议结束，赖冠霖顶着一身别惹我的黑气怒气冲冲的走到茶水间接水。没成想半个小时前刚刚惹恼了他的人正倚在饮水机前发着短信，赖冠霖烦躁的皱了皱眉头，这段时间每天见到他的频率未免也太高了点。

 

“朴总，”他轻咳了一声，“不得不说你们的团队确实很专业。”见那人回过身他才继续道，“我想知道依照目前的速度，卓宏的技术外包有没有可能提前完成？”

 

朴志训思考了一下，“可能性也是有的，但是不大吧。最好的情况是能在我们约定的时间内如期完工，你也知道，项目开发过程中变数太多了。”

 

“那如果能提前的话，能提前多少天？”

 

“冠霖，”朴志训深深叹了口气，疲惫的打断了他，“你就这么着急赶我走吗？”他嗔笑出声，“两年了我以为你能成熟一点，没想到，你还是这么感情用事。”

 

赖冠霖攥紧了拳头，被这个人看不起的挫败让他分外羞恼，“那就按着合同给我好好干，连一天的拖沓我都不想看到。”

 

“朴志训，我曾经等过你一次，绝不会再等你第二次。”

 

狭小的茶水间空气骤然凝结，朴志训看着昔日和他爱到死去活来的恋人如今冷漠疏离的脸，强烈的刺激使他一瞬间有些晕眩，“我说过，你放心，我不会让你再等了。”

 

卓宏跟万海签订的合同期实际并不长，留给技术团队的时间实分紧凑。朴志训每天加班到深夜，才能有片刻的放松。今天他也是11点才进家门，他如约跟朴佑镇发了信息跟进事情的进展，自打他回来后需要他考虑的事情实在是太多了，朴志训没有那个心情娱乐便很快洗洗睡了。

 

自从两年前他只身一人去了B国，他就越来越习惯于把空闲时间通过睡眠来填满了。在那些无痛无恨的梦里，朴志训才敢放纵自己，抱着那点和赖冠霖的可怜回忆痛痛快快的沉醉下去。

 

从小他就不受父亲的偏爱，母亲和母亲娘家的强大势力让在创业之初就娶了富家千金的父亲总是抬不起头来。所以他在母亲的强势要求下，也随了母姓。随着父亲事业的渐渐扩大，挺直了腰板又不甘寂寞的中年男人很快便找了心仪又听话的年轻情人，在朴志训两岁的时候，生下了这个和他纠缠了一生的弟弟。

 

一屋容不下二主，朴母一气之下回了娘家，但碍于脸面又不肯跟自己那早就没了感情的丈夫离婚，这段名存实亡的婚姻就这样一扯20几年。好在朴母并没有把上一辈的恩怨牵扯到孩子身上来，对自己儿子想在哪边生活，并没有太多管束。

 

在刚刚情窦初开的年纪，朴志训就意识到自己对唯一的弟弟，抱着并不单纯的兄弟感情。

 

弟弟从小就疏于父母双亲的照顾，赖父全世界跑着忙生意，情人是个野模也没有老实在家相夫教子的命。作为唯一一个能随叫随到的家长，朴志训成为了这个有些内向不善言辞的孩子童年时期最亲的玩伴。

 

赖冠霖在上高中之前并没有他高，念了高中之后继承的模特母亲的基因发挥了作用，让他抽条迅速，很快便比朴志训高了一个头。挺拔又帅气的弟弟，一进入高中就受到了全校女生的追捧，然而他好像对自己的高人气一无所知，还是像小时候一样，过分依赖着自己的哥哥。

 

每天放学回到家，赖冠霖总喜欢凑在哥哥近前。又白又软的弟弟，似乎不知道自己很大一只似的，总喜欢挂在哥哥身上，边玩着他圆呼呼的肉手边絮絮叨叨个不停。那是朴志训一天忙碌的学校生活中最期盼又最开心的时刻。为了挤出更多的时间陪伴弟弟，刚念大二的朴志训放弃了住校生活，每晚回家照顾紧张备考的高中生。

 

那晚朴志训接到他电话的时候，正跟一群A大的同学在ktv里鬼哭狼嚎。他转向一处僻静的地方，按下了通话键，“冠霖，怎么了？”

 

“哥，你在哪呢？”背景音隐约传来沙沙声，“这么晚了还不回来吗？现在下暴雨呢，我和忠叔过去接你吧。”

 

朴志训看了眼窗外，瓢泼大雨落个不停，他不由担心道，“你别过来了，还是我打车回去吧。”

 

“不行，”对方很坚决，“雨这么大太不好打车了。”

 

朴志训放下电话就回包厢收拾东西，“大家，准备准备都散了吧。现在暴雨呢走太晚了不安全。”他又冲朴佑镇抬了抬下颌，“佑镇，我们顺路，我送你一程吧。”

 

众人结算了酒水就三三两两的搭伙往外走。大雨倾盆，湍急的雨水短短半个小时就堆积了脚裸那么高。朴志训站在ktv门口，眼见着模糊的雨帘尽头，黑色的劳斯莱斯打着明晃晃的双闪，一个修长的身影持着伞站在雨中。

 

“哥，这边！”那人一见他出来眼睛就亮了，举着伞快步朝他跑来，脚边溅起一个个水坑。

 

还没等他靠近一只胳膊就大大咧咧揽在朴志训身前，“志训，这是谁啊？”

 

朴志训挠了挠头，“我弟弟。”

 

朴佑镇虎头虎脑的上下打量他，“你们家基因真不错啊个个唇红齿白的，”他咧了咧嘴角，“弟弟好，我是你哥哥的同学。”

 

赖冠霖茫然的看着他们，半天没反应过来。

 

朴志训接过伞遮住自己和朴佑镇，拍了下赖冠霖的肩膀，“别在这傻站着了，赶紧上车吧。”

 

几个人冒着雨狼狈的钻回车里，朴佑镇一个劲儿的感叹，“志训你可真行啊，家里这么有钱都能藏着掖着，劳斯莱斯啊啧啧！”

 

朴志训怼了他一肘子，“行啦你就消停会儿吧。”

 

朴佑镇冲他翻了个白眼，他就是个话匣子，一路上嘴也没闲下来。跟朴志训扯了半天学校里有的没的烂事，又开始转过头要跟刚认识的赖冠霖掏心掏肺。谁料这厮今天不知道受了什么刺激，问他啥他都不答，头也不回一下。

 

朴志训尴尬解释道，“我弟，这孩子认生。”

 

赖冠霖平稳的呼吸声在他们聒噪的谈话间细细的传来，朴志训盯着他柔软的发梢，内心顿感一片焦灼。

 

好不容易把朴佑镇送到家了，忠叔把车开回赖宅地下车库。两个人沉默着上了楼，朴志训感觉到了他的不对劲，但又不敢问他在闹什么别扭。他转身回房刚要关门，一只脚就卡了进来。

 

赖冠霖高大的身形费劲的挤进他的屋子，昏暗的室内兄弟两人静静地对视着。赖冠霖凑到他近前嗅了嗅，嫌弃的拿手扇了半天，“我就知道你又喝酒了。”

 

朴志训不在意的笑了一下，故作老成道，“是啊，这就是成年人的生活。”他走到床边坐下望着窗外，此刻屋外电闪雷鸣，风雨飘摇，而安静的室内温暖如春，却暗流涌动，只有他跟弟弟两个人。

 

赖冠霖热乎乎的凑近他坐着，“哥，我问你，你们为什么都这么爱喝酒啊？”

 

朴志训好笑着宠溺揉了揉男孩乱蓬蓬的脑袋，“不是爱喝而是...哎算了，说了你也不明白。你还小，哪听的懂啊。”

 

赖冠霖气鼓鼓的，“你能别老把我当小孩子嘛！”他瞪着亮亮的凤眼，却一点也凶不起来，“这个9月一过我也成年了！”

 

说话间就噔噔噔的冲下楼，搬上来一大捆啤酒，“跟我喝喝看呗，你从来都不带我，我还没跟哥哥喝过酒呢。”说着他就费劲的扯开拉环，一仰脖子猛的咕咚咚倒了进去。

 

朴志训吓的直拉他，结果拽都拽不住，“诶，我说你，别喝那么急啊...”

 

赖冠霖把脖子仰成180度，直到喝成空罐发出吸溜吸溜的声音才把手放下来，他举着啤酒瓶微微打了个嗝，身子像是控制不住似的闪了一下，“哪有，我喝过，我很能喝的。”他弯腰拾起一瓶新的塞到朴志训怀里，“来，陪我喝嘛，不醉不归！”

 

酒瓶子被抵到胸口，朴志训看着这个满脸坨红，似乎已经是半醉了的弟弟，喉咙一阵阵干涩。他知道赖冠霖只是想借着酒精抒发心里那莫名的不快，虽然他不清楚怎么开口去安慰他，但他却明白眼下自己能做的只有一件事。

 

朴志训也把拉环扯开倒了一口，“行，干！”

 

两个人直接坐在地上，你一瓶我一瓶的较着劲儿，发泄似的喝着，眼见半捆啤酒下肚了，饶是朴志训也觉得头晕眼花。赖冠霖喘着粗气坐都坐不稳的靠在床柱子上半天没发出声音，末了才幽幽的开口，“哥哥，你会一直陪着我吗？”那模样竟有些可怜。

 

朴志训的大脑被酒精麻痹的无法思考，他只能凭着仅有的本能胡乱的点了点头。踉跄爬起来扶着站都没有力气站的弟弟艰难倒到床上。他闭着眼睛茫然摸索了一下赖冠霖的脸，小声嘟囔了一句赶紧睡吧，就陷入了一片昏暗。

 

朦胧中他感到有人隔着他的衣服笨拙的在他身上上下乱摸，朴志训艰难睁开沉重的眼皮，意识混沌，不知道自己究竟是梦着还是醒了。与自己咫尺距离的那张脸双眼氤氲，面颊红扑扑的是那么诱人而可爱。

 

好像，是弟弟。

 

朴志训痴痴的望着他，只觉得眼底一片酸涩，那些深埋在心底里晦涩的冲动和欲望压垮了他最后一根神经，他凑上前一口咬住了那红润的嘴唇，“冠霖...冠霖...”他握住那人稚嫩的脖颈，光是念着他的名字就让他的心一次次的发着颤，对弟弟的欲念只敢在这晦涩的梦里才能释放出来。

 

温热的嘴唇被动的被他吻着，青涩的连回应一下都不会。朴志训隐约觉得这梦做的未免有点太真实了，嘴唇的触感是那样柔软而陌生，苦涩的酒香随着他的啄吻不断刺激着他脆弱的神经。似乎是真的亲着埋在他心底多年的那个人的错觉，让他更加无法克制自己。

 

他双手捧住那张热的发烫的脸，放肆的把舌头伸进去搅动，一边控制不住的喃喃低语着，“冠霖，冠霖...哥哥喜欢你...喜欢你”

 

这么多年了，他多想在清醒的时候亲口告诉他，但是他不敢。

 

朴志训沉醉在情欲里，他感到对面的人猛的抖了一下，半晌，似乎有双手缓缓扣在了他的背上。

 

朴志训从梦里惊醒。

 

他活动着酸痛的筋骨挣扎着起身看了眼手机，7点34分，还好，没有睡过。他点开朴佑镇昨晚最后发来的短信，“志训，这个人外部的背景我已经调查的差不多了，内部只能靠你了。”朴志训攥着手机在床边沉思了片刻，才起身收拾准备出门。

 

04

朴志训揣着心事一路开的很慢，这个点去上班的车流把高架桥堵了个水泄不通。他正焦急的不断抬腕看表的时候，接到了下属传来的简讯，“朴总，万海的费用结算一直没给到位，我侧面打听了下好像是他们老总的主意。您看能帮着协调下这事吗？”

 

朴志训看着这几行字，半天不知道回什么好。他叹了口气靠在驾驶座上，这段日子以来他已经习惯了赖冠霖翻着花样的百般刁难。说到底他本质上依然是那个他熟悉的不成熟的孩子，朴志训无奈的扯了扯嘴角。这人还没学会商人的圆滑世故跟在背地里捅刀子这一套，他不知道是应该欣慰还是应该担心。

 

好不容易挪动到写字楼下，朴志训正排着队打算进地库的时候，车窗突然被人敲了敲。他把窗户降下来，意外看到这段时间给他制造了不少麻烦的冤家站在外面。那人今天穿了一件黑色的棒球服，头发被摩丝打理的整整齐齐，见车里的人露出半张脸来便冲他挑了挑眉，“朴总，你太没时间观念了吧，这都迟到多久了。”

 

朴志训看了眼手表，“抱歉，十分钟，路上太堵让赖总久等了。”

 

赖冠霖没接话，从窗户缝里随意的丢进去了一个看上去像是信封似的东西，“我妈知道你回来了，毕竟是...亲戚，礼节上总是要叫到的，”他回过身没再看他，“你看一下吧，家里的意思是让你来参加。”

 

朴志训捡起那红色的信封，突然意识到这薄薄的两层纸意味着什么，手微微一顿。不过他还是很快展开来，只见烫金镶边的红色喜庆扉页上赫然印着一行字，“兹定于x年x月x日举办赖冠霖先生及孙婉晴小姐的订婚典礼，恭候各位的光临”。短短34个字，他却足足念了两分钟，目光停滞在请柬上，半天不发一言。

 

赖冠霖见他没什么反应，正欲走却被叫住，“冠霖，”那人的声音又轻又细，“恭喜你，订婚快乐。”

 

赖冠霖冷笑了一声，曾经他所幻想的有关未来的一切都是与这个人发生的，而现在却只轮得到这人说一句恭喜，他觉得一阵凄凉，“不用恭喜我，这也是拜你所赐。”

 

他抬脚就走，今天留给自己和朴志训谈话的时间已经足够长了，没想到那人又紧跟着问了一句，“冠霖，你是不是特别恨我？”

 

听了这话赖冠霖的双眼瞬间血红一片。是啊，爱他能怎么样，恨他又怎么样，大局早已敲定，他终将成为别人的新郎。他轻叹了一声，“我对你，再也无关爱恨，一切都是过去的事了。”

 

两人之间的对话被后面嘟嘟催促的汽车喇叭声喊停了，朴志训勉强把车子开进停车位，刚拔下钥匙就狼狈不堪的捂住咽喉，扑在方向盘上剧烈的咳嗽起来。

 

他从决定回来的那天起就告诉自己，他要亲眼见证着弟弟获得幸福，在他离开前送上自己最衷心的祝愿。然而当这邀请是从那人口中亲自说出来的时候，他还是低估了自己的承受力。

 

心痛的快要裂了...

 

朴志训悲哀的想着，这个对他说着无关爱恨的男人，真的不再是只属于他的冠霖了。

 

他的冠霖才不会对他说出这么冷酷决绝的话，让他伤心成这样。哪怕是在他醉酒清醒后的第二天，赖冠霖也是一个人悄悄的起了床，什么都没有问他。

 

朴志训惊惧着醒来，他隐约记得昨晚发生的事。他虽然确信那只是一个梦，但又担心自己喝的那么多是不是说漏了什么惊天秘密。他逃也似的回了母亲家，不敢再跟赖冠霖见面，那孩子联系过他几次他也不敢回复。朴志训把自己一脑袋扎进学业里，不曾分散一点精力，因为只要他一懈怠，他就控制不住的想见赖冠霖。

 

就这样过了两三个月，期间赖冠霖的老师联系到他说孩子最近成绩有些不稳定，上课总是心不在焉。他担心的不得了，却又因为怯懦不敢亲自去问弟弟，只好委婉的把情况告诉了他们的父亲。

 

当天晚上他就接到了忠叔的电话，“大少爷，您快回来看看吧，”忠叔急的直喘，“老爷发了很大的脾气，打了二少爷，现在还要把他关禁闭呢！”

 

朴志训本来在学校上晚自习，这下吓得课也顾不上了，打了个车直奔赖宅。他刚进家门就听到父亲在屋子里面摔东西，“这个不孝子！多关键的时候了心思还不在学习上，考不上大学他以后可怎么办，啊？怎么办！”

 

朴志训包都顾不上放就冲进去安慰父亲，又搀着人坐到椅子上劝他弟弟小还在青春期要慢慢教。忠叔端来茶让父亲润了一口，赖老爷子总算消消气，“小训，还是你懂事。”他叹了口气，摸了摸大儿子的脑袋，这个举动让朴志训一下就愣住了。

 

印象里父亲很少跟自己有过亲密的肢体接触，父亲不大喜欢自己，这个朴志训是一直知道的。赖老爷忌惮着朴母娘家的势力，总担心这个从小就没管过几天的大儿子会受那个成天跟他势不两立的发妻影响胳膊肘往外拐。他大半辈子辛辛苦苦打下的江山也是指望着小儿子有一天成材了能托付给他，结果人还没进入社会磨练呢学校成绩就开始让家长操碎了心，这自然是让打好了算盘的赖父气了个半死。

 

好不容易把老爷子劝睡下了。朴志训问忠叔弟弟人呢，忠叔指了指二楼赖冠霖自己那间紧闭的房门。

 

朴志训提着鞋上了楼，敲了敲门见没人应便轻轻推开了一条缝。月色大好的晚上弟弟的卧房一扇窗户都没关，风把窗帘吹的呼呼直响。朴志训蹑手蹑脚的走了进去，只见黑漆漆的屋子里，赖冠霖背对着他安静的蜷缩在床上，一动也没动。

 

朴志训悄无声息的走到他正对面，这一看可把他给心疼坏了。弟弟露出来的一截小腿上有好几道藤条印子，左边脸颊也肿了起来，这会儿他眼睛闭得紧紧的，浑身发着抖。朴志训摸了摸人的头见没发烧才放下心来，他从赖冠霖的床底下翻出医药箱，小心翼翼的给他上着药。被他这一顿折腾赖冠霖总算艰难的睁开眼，见是哥哥来了，眼睛一下就红了，“你不是不理我了吗？”

 

上药的人手一顿，“谁说我不理你了，”朴志训没敢抬头，他还不知道该怎么面对他，“你到底是怎么搞的，都这会儿了还不好好学习，竟惹爸爸生气。”

 

赖冠霖猛的把被握在哥哥手里的小腿抽了回来，蹭的一下翻过身就把自己埋在被子里，闷闷的开口，“不跟你说了，我要睡觉。”

 

朴志训被他突然的别扭闹了个莫名其妙，他耐着性子推了人两下，见人还是犟着脾气不肯搭理他，只好帮他把被子盖好，悻悻的离开了。

 

他睡到半夜口渴的不行，迷迷糊糊的摸索到楼下倒了杯水又折回来，路过赖冠霖房间的时候突然听到一声沙哑的:

 

“哥哥...”

 

突如其来的呼喊把朴志训立刻就吓清醒了，他以为赖冠霖是不是大晚上烧起来了要叫他帮忙，刚要推开门竟又听到几声：

 

“哥哥...嗯...哥哥”

 

朴志训隐约感到一阵阵不安，那呼唤根本不像是在刻意叫他进来的，反而更像是人无意识的呢喃，带着充满情欲的低沉和甜腻。他把房门轻轻推开一条缝，赫然出现在视线里的一幕让他呆立在原地，半天无法动弹。

 

赖冠霖在自渎。

 

他从小在手心里捧着护着，在他眼里最纯洁无暇谁都不能玷污的弟弟，正在离他不到五米远的地方，张开腿肆意的疏解着。

 

赖冠霖仰躺在床上，月光照在他露出来的半张脸上，那宽松的睡衣底下是两条白花花的修长的腿。他毫不在意的握住自己胀大的欲望，来回的上下套弄，一边喘着气不断呻吟着呢喃道，“哥哥...哥哥...”

 

好像握住自己性器的是他口中唤着的人而不是他自己一样。

 

朴志训被眼前的一幕冲击的大脑一片空白，水杯子咣啷一下跌在了地上。

 

床上的人被这巨大的一声响吓得猝然停止了动作，赖冠霖慌张的回过头，正对上他刚刚不断绮念百般柔情呼唤的人那双惊慌失措的眼睛。他整个人都懵住了，好半天才反应过来手忙脚乱的换上衣服。

 

朴志训没有勇气再看下去，弟弟是不是对他也抱着和他对弟弟同样的念想，这样的想法一出现就瞬间扼住了他的喉咙，扼住了他的神经。他勉强挣扎着振作起来，第一反应就是要逃，刚要关上门离开就听到赖冠霖对他说：

 

“哥哥，不要走，求求你...”那声音又轻又细，带着深深的惊恐和委屈。

 

拉着门的手顿住了，他听到那声音继续说，“你是不是...觉得我特别恶心...”

 

朴志训猛的转过身，“不是的，我怎么会这么想你，”他看着那团黑漆漆的委屈人影，整颗心都纠在一起，“你这么好...”

 

两个人隔着一道门静静的对视着，除了滴答滴答的钟表声，谁都不敢打破这层表面上的平静。赖冠霖看到朴志训靠在门上的手抖了一下，以为他又要走，鞋都顾不上穿的心急火燎跑下床一把把他拉进屋来，朴志训被他用很大的力气一下甩在门上。

 

他们凑得很近，昏暗的夜光下赖冠霖能清晰看见哥哥那双大而明亮的眼睛里水汽氤氲，红润的嘴唇因为疼痛不满的嘟了起来，丰润面颊上的细小绒毛也在不安的扭动着。他那些长久日子以来折磨的他学不了习、吃不下饭也睡不好觉的对这个人深重又无法排解的欲念，沸腾的他全身都燥热难耐。他再也克制不住，低下头扣紧了这个人的手，一口咬住了他的唇瓣。

 

“哥哥...我...”他什么话也说不出来了。亲着的是自己朝思暮想的哥哥这个现实，刺激的他无法停止，只能对他不断深入，不断纠缠。

 

朴志训僵直着背被他按在门上变换着角度反复亲吻，他的大脑早就因为震惊停止了运作。跟自己默默爱了很久的弟弟偷情的快感和背德的恐惧，像一个招来10级台风的巨大漩涡，他被人拽住脚深陷其中，挣不脱也逃不掉。被那人亲了很久他才勉强恢复力气挣扎着推开了他：“冠霖...不行...”

 

他喘着气，分开的时候唇边还拉着绵长的丝，让这幅画面越显淫靡，“我是你哥哥啊，我们这样...不行的...”然而他又轻又弱的哀求似乎没有一点说服力。

 

赖冠霖红着眼睛死死盯着他，一双手握在他肩头还在微微发着抖，“你撒谎。你明明也喜欢我，为什么不敢告诉我？那天晚上你喝醉了亲了我，这些事我都记得...”

 

朴志训紧紧攥住了自己的睡衣下摆，他这么多年一直试图极力隐瞒的秘密被人当面拆穿，尴尬和羞愧让他抬不起头来面对。

 

赖冠霖看着闷不作声的人，再开口竟有点哽咽，“哥，从小到大我都搞不懂为什么自己会这么黏你，看到你跟别人走的近我就嫉妒的发疯。”他摸了摸朴志训烫红的脸颊，“直到那天晚上你亲了我我才知道，原来我对你的感情也并不只是亲情。”哥哥的头被他抬了起来，他们对视着，目光黏在一起，“我也一直喜欢着你。”

 

巨大的喜悦和恐惧同时冲击着朴志训脆弱的神经，但似乎恐惧更占上风，朴志训呆呆的望着他，像不知道该作何反应似的，茫然的开口，“不...不行...”

 

赖冠霖不容他拒绝的一把把他抱在怀里，身体发着颤几乎就要抱不紧这个人了，“哥，不要拒绝我，”哥哥对他有重要，他根本形容不出来。赖冠霖流下了眼泪，“如果你拒绝我，我会活不下去的...”

 

他把头埋在他的脖颈里，嗅着那让他迷恋又熟悉的味道，热情的顺着他脖子漂亮的曲线吻了上去。

 

朴志训怔怔的望着狂风乱作的窗外，他发现自己居然没有一点力气推开赖冠霖，对这个人激烈的欲念和渴望似乎可以战胜他内心那一阵阵不安的恐惧，他根本没有办法拒绝他。

 

于是他颤抖的伸出双手，在空气里怔松了半天，还是抱紧了弟弟，回应了他的吻。

 

从那天开始，朴志训默许了自己和赖冠霖既是兄弟又是恋人的关系，他和自己唯一的弟弟在一起了。朴志训对这段隐秘又微妙的感情开展既害怕又期待，背德的心悸却总是不断的跳出来提醒他，有朝一日他一定会被诅咒。

 

05

日子过得飞快，转眼间就到了赖孙二人订婚典礼的前一天。明明是该喜气洋洋紧张筹备订婚典礼的新郎官，此刻却没有半分心情，最近万海几个项目接二连三的波折让年轻的赖总焦躁不已。

 

总裁办公桌前黑压压站了一片人，气氛凝重。

 

赖冠霖皱紧了眉头盯着手里的材料，“都说说吧，这段时间接连丢了三个项目了，到底什么情况？”

 

众人你看我我看你，没人敢开这个口，赖冠霖点了点业务主管，“老刘，你来讲讲吧。”

 

刘主管紧张的组织了半天语言，才解释道：“蔚山这个项目本来协议都准备签了，合作商突然临时改口要跟别人合作。达湖丢了是因为招标结果对手公司价码比我们低了3成，还有湘跃也废掉了我觉得原因在于...”

 

“停停停，”赖冠霖给他比了个手势，“你总结一下，这几次失败原因的共性出现在什么地方。”

 

刘主管擦了擦汗，“这几个项目，方案...可能市场上几家对手公司都跟我们想法差不多，但是人家肯给的条件比我们好，我们就输在这个地方了。”

 

赖冠霖沉思了片刻，“说到底也是你们手下的人办事不力，不能掌握市场上的最新动态。从今天开始，你们回去以后要加强各个部门的学习力度，再被我知道像这样大规模丢项目的情况可不简单是到我面前讲讲问题这么简单了。”

 

众人唯唯诺诺的点头称是，领了任务各自回去了。赖冠霖站在窗前，反复思考着，接二连三的项目失败对万海股价也造成了一定程度上的波动，这是个不好的兆头，不得不引起他的重视。单纯的手下人办事不力？他冷哼了一声。恐怕没这么简单，撞方案一次两次也就算了，三回四回大概就没这么凑巧了。

 

难不成，是有内鬼？

 

赖冠霖倒吸了一口冷气，猛的握紧了窗台扶手。

 

门被轻轻叩了叩，助理小张走了进来，“赖总，卓宏的朴总有事找您。”

 

赖冠霖不耐的皱起眉，“有什么事不能改天再说非要这会儿么，没看我正烦着呢？”

 

小张解释道，“他说有很重要的事必须今天就跟您说，再拖下去他也没法交代了，他是这么跟我说的...”

 

赖冠霖看了眼手表，“可是我接下来一天的会，真的没时间见他。这样吧，”他突然冒出来一个念头，“你跟他说真那么急的话，叫他今晚来我家找我谈。”

 

“去...去您家么？”小张愣了一下，但他突然记起来赖朴二人似乎是旧相识，他没敢再多言，“好的，我去跟他说。”

 

朴志训驱车抵达赖宅的时候，已经是晚上9点了。他把车子停在别墅门口，望着熟悉的不能再熟悉的赖宅，百感交集。

 

两年了，他以为自己不会再踏入的地方，结果还是来了。

 

朴志训在门口沉思着纠结了片刻，还是上前敲响了门。大门很快被打开了，佣人引着他到了客厅。一身休闲套装的年轻男人正坐在沙发上盛气凌人的等着他，“看看这是谁来了，真是稀客呀。”他递给朴志训一杯水，“来，朴总，请坐。”

 

朴志训迟疑了一下，还是放下包坐在了他对面。明明是这个世界上他最熟悉的地方之一，然而这份熟悉此刻却让他觉得分外别扭，“赖总，我今天来，确实是有很急的事情要跟你商量。”

 

赖冠霖冲他摆了摆手，接起嗡嗡作响的电话，“喂婉晴，嗯嗯...典礼是明天下午三点，嗯我记得...不会迟到的放心。”

 

他放下电话，看到对面人明显灰白了的脸色，不觉一阵好笑，这人难道还会伤心不成？

 

他从沙发上站起来，居高临下的看着他，“你也真够可以的，回来了要不是我叫你来，你连一趟家门都不带进的。就这么怕我吗？”赖冠霖顿了一下，语气平和了一些，“我想你还没祭拜过爸爸的牌位，跟我一起上来吧。”

 

朴志训神色恍惚的上了楼，赖宅在二楼风水最佳的一个小隔间里供奉着赖家几辈人的牌位。他跟着赖冠霖走了进去，只见熏香缭绕的供台肃穆庄严，最下面一列牌位中正对着他的，正是赖老爷子的照片。

 

朴志训愣愣的看着照片上神态端庄的父亲，上一次见面已过了两年有余，谁曾想再次见他已经是天人永隔。不论父亲对他做了多么不可磨灭无法挽回的事情，那个他再也见不到的人，毕竟是他的爸爸啊。

 

朴志训扑通一声跪倒在地，哭着叫了一声，“爸——”就再也抬不起头来。赖冠霖也在一旁红了眼眶，他深吸了一口气，递给了朴志训三支香，“哥，你给爸爸供上吧，就差你的了。”

 

等朴志训哭够了也供奉过了，赖冠霖带着他从斋堂走了出来。他没让人重新去一楼的客厅坐着，反而带人进了自己的卧房，咔嚓一下锁上了门。

 

赖冠霖看着这个一言不发，但双目红肿，满眼都是泪水的人心情没来由的一阵烦躁。他干咳了一声坐了下来，“说说吧，今天来找我是为了什么事？”

 

朴志训恍惚了很久，才费了好大力气艰难把自己从沉痛的哀思抽回到正经说工作的状态上来，他低沉着声音开口，“就是...万海跟我们费用结算的事情，钱一直没结几个知道内情的员工干活都没效率，今天又找我说这个事，他们意见都很大...”

 

“就为了这件事情吗？”赖冠霖猛的出声打断了他。

 

“是的...”

 

“就是为了这事儿，朴总才肯回家看看，才愿意大晚上拉下脸找我，平时是个连电话都不稀得给我打的人，现在却愿意低声下气站在我面前...”他越说音量越高，话到最后感觉自己一口气都快提不上来了。

 

他是真的自作多情的天真猜想着朴志训是不是有什么和他有关的话要对他说。结果好像每一次都是这样，他跪在泥里，捧着自己鲜红的一颗心，那人却连看都没看一眼。

 

心脏传来窒息般的闷痛，这两年来他有多不甘，多委屈，却没处诉说。

 

赖冠霖强忍住眼底的酸意，把想不管不顾喊出来刺痛那人的话也强压了下去，他自嘲的笑了一下，“你不是想求我吗？”他冲他勾了勾手，“过来，”他拍了拍朴志训松松垮垮的裤子，“用这里，满足我了，我就尽快把费用批出去。”

 

朴志训惊讶的瞪大双眼，不可置信的看着他，“冠霖，你要干什么？你明天可是就要订婚的人了...”

 

“是又怎么样？”朴志训惊恐的发现盯着他的那双眼似乎能叫嚣着喷出火来，“鲜嫩可人的朴总都亲自送上门来了还不肯做出点牺牲，叫我怎么好跟你做生意嘛...”

 

他话没说完就一把反剪住这人的双手扣在背后，连拉带扯的将他推倒在床上，暴烈的撕扯着他身上的衣服。朴志训在他身下激烈的反抗，但无奈力量悬殊实在太大，他挣扎了很久还是被脱光了裤子，衬衫也被人扯开凌乱的散在身上。赖冠霖紧紧的扣着他的手在他脖子和胸膛上纵横的吻着，几乎是用啃的，很痛。

 

朴志训绝望的望着屋顶，“不......”他感到后穴被人强硬的塞进去三根手指头，久未使用过的地方痛的他一阵痉挛，他虚弱的没什么力气拼命推着身上这人，无助的哀求他，“冠霖...你放手...不能这么对我...”

 

赖冠霖给他的回应是咬住了他的嘴唇，咬的他直流血。他没什么耐性的固定住他的腰，双膝抵住这人不断想并拢的双腿，抬高他的腹部露出那瑟缩着的后穴，扶着自己的阴茎直挺挺插了进去。

 

朴志训痛的直接叫了出来，脸色煞白。

 

干涩的甬道被粗大的器官赤裸裸的开辟着，不容一丝拒绝。那胀大的性器就像一把利刃捅进他的身体里，不带给他一丝快感，他恨不得昏死过去好忘了被强上的羞耻和痛苦。

 

他们曾经有过无数次愉悦的性爱，却没有一次带给朴志训这么大的折磨。

 

赖冠霖头上的汗滴滴答答落在他的身上，他没给他任何喘息的机会就抽动性器，反复贯穿着身下的这个人。

 

朴志训只觉得自己就在痛死的边缘挣扎着，身体里来回进出的器官就像一根长满利刺的棍子鞭笞的他生不如死。他浑身的力气都被这个在他身上驰骋的人榨干了，他只能无助的大张着腿，连推他一下的劲都没有，被动的承受着来自自己弟弟的强迫。

 

赖冠霖看着哥哥脆弱又苍白的脖颈和侧脸，刀割般的心痛裹夹着征服他的快感刺激的他无法停下眼前的动作。他想他不仅仅是在刚才被他气到不行的时候，看到他哭肿了眼睛的可怜模样的时候，他在从他回来后见到他的第一眼，和之后的每一次遇见，都想对他做此时正在发生的事。

 

对这个人的欲念从来没有随着时间消磨，他早就惦记已久。

 

火热的性器还在他身体里扑哧扑哧的进出着，朴志训觉的下半身已经快要麻木了的时候才被人揽住后腰强硬的射进自己的体内。他自己的性器一直半软着，根本不需要纾解。从后穴传来的锥心般的刺痛让他没有力气对付赖冠霖对他的摆弄，他感受到那人在他身后的擦拭便闭上眼睛昏睡了过去。

 

赖冠霖把他抱到床中央，在脑袋下面塞上了一个枕头就很快收拾好自己也躺到他身边来。朴志训靠在他身侧吐出绵长而平稳的呼吸，脸上还挂着未干的泪痕，他的睫毛不安的晃动着，似乎是经历了很大的惊吓。赖冠霖静静的看着他，眼睛里写满了他都不曾料到的深情，半晌他像受到了蛊惑似的靠近，低低的叫了一声哥哥，在那人的唇角轻轻印下了一个亲吻。

 

翌日赖冠霖醒来的时候他听到身旁人悉悉索索的动静，他没有睁开眼。他感觉到那人轻轻掀开被子下了床，似乎是绊了一跤，但很快稳住了。紧接着他听到倒水的声音，那人刚喝了一口就好像被呛到了似的，捂住口鼻爆发出剧烈的咳嗽。

 

他怎么会咳的这么厉害？

 

心脏不由得一阵紧缩。

 

隔了很久那人才跌跌撞撞的爬回床上，赖冠霖安静的等着他短促的呼吸渐渐变的绵长，才悄悄靠近把人翻了过来。

 

清晨的阳光洒在朴志训那张苍白又消瘦的脸上，他的眼底一片青黑，眼窝深陷一直不安的颤动着。他大概是真的累了，一直睡得很沉，弟弟这么大的动静他也没有一丝要醒过来的迹象。赖冠霖轻轻掀开他身上的被子，只见青青紫紫的痕迹密密麻麻布满了这个人的全身。自打他回来之后赖冠霖就没有这么认真的打量过他，现下仔细一看，才发现出来不对劲。

 

他怎么瘦了这么多？

 

印象里那人圆润好抱的身材大概憋下去两圈，肋骨纹路清晰的凸显在腹部两侧。赖冠霖心生疑虑，他翻身下床看了眼朴志训刚喝过的水杯，眉头一下子皱紧了。

 

竟然有一道血丝挂在杯壁上——

 

赖冠霖握着杯子呆立在原地，心脏突突狂跳就要从他口中蹦出来似的。

 

我昨天做的有这么狠吗？

 

手机在桌子上嗡嗡震动着，他点开来看是孙家太太催促他尽快到典礼现场的消息。时间不容许他再久留了，他蹲在那人身侧温柔的摸着他的头低低唤着这人的名字，那人却还是一点反应都没有，安静的沉睡着。

 

赖冠霖叹了口气站起身，他换好衣服又给朴志训加了层被子，才出门叫来佣人好生照顾他。

 

赖氏和孙氏的强强结合，在D市金融圈引起了轩然大波。所以即使只是订婚典礼，两家人也邀请了各界名流到场赴宴，做足了排场。赖冠霖在化妆间收拾准备的时候，收到了忠叔的短信，说大少爷已经起来了。他看了眼手表，这个点...应该是来不及赶到了。

 

他怔松的望着窗外，不知道是应该难过还是松了一口气。

 

小张推门进来，手上拿了一个精致的红绸缎盒子，“赖总，这是朴总昨天交给我的东西，”他慢慢扯开那缎带，“是给您的贺礼，他托付我一定转交给您。”

 

盒盖掀开，瞬间水钻璀璨的光芒就在日光灯底下闪烁着，两枚别致的戒指小巧的扣在首饰盒中央，一大一小，一看就价值连城。

 

孙婉晴闻风凑了过来，看到那戒指也吓了一跳，“哇，真是大手笔。”她小心翼翼的捏起那枚较小的仔细翻看，“如果我没猜错的话，这一对至少也要七位数。冠霖，你朋友可真大方。”

 

赖冠霖没有答话，他猛地扣上了盒子。在看到那对戒指的一瞬间，他对那人残存的最后那点可怜的遐思和不切实际的幻想就被敲散的灰飞烟灭，他觉得自己既可悲又可笑。

 

是啊，大方，可真大方。

 

这么贵重的礼物朴志训不知道准备了多久，曾经赖冠霖不知道他是抱着什么心情对他说出那句订婚快乐，现在看来，他是真的在真心祝福他。

 

如果这是你希望的话...

 

负责会场布置的工作人员走了进来，“二位新人，准备一下吧，马上就要入场了。”

 

孙婉晴看着自己未婚夫那一脸似乎是放弃后彻底灰败的神色，心下了然。她叹了口气，伸出纤纤玉指扯了扯赖冠霖的嘴角，“走吧！我未来的丈夫。”

 

乐队奏起，一对璧人在亲朋好友的欢呼声中，走在迈向幸福的红毯上，鲜花掌声伴着所有人的祝福簇拥在他们身边。在舞台尽头，赖冠霖从证婚人手中接过那枚价值不菲的水钻戒指，孙婉晴伸出手来，就被面前的男人握住，缓缓的扣了进去。

 

镁光灯将钻石的光芒折射出耀眼的曲线映在台下每一位宾客的眼中，包括在会场末端最角落的那桌，隐身在昏暗里的那个人。

 

那人在周围欢呼和叫好的嘉宾中，显得是那么格格不入。他悄无声息的坐在黑暗里，似乎只是想了却自己心愿般的为那对新人做个见证。

 

订婚戒指交换完毕，司仪把话筒对准台下问，“现在是不是要新郎亲吻新娘了？”

 

全场笑声一片，众人鼓着掌起哄道：“亲一个！亲一个！”

 

台上的新人对视着愣住了。半晌，英俊的男人才迟疑着伸过头来，在众人刺耳的口哨声中，碰了碰女孩子的嘴唇。

 

哄闹声几乎快要掀翻了屋顶。

 

朴志训的心被猛地攥成团又整个炸的四分五裂，他必须握紧拳头才能控制住自己不流出泪来，甚至连指甲刺入掌心都感受不到一丝痛苦。

 

冠霖，求求你能不能下来陪陪我，这样深情的场面，我一个人要怎么应付的过来。

 

典礼进行到最后炒热气氛的快问快答环节，主持人要求两个人必须听到问题就立刻作答，不得犹豫。在台下一波又一波的喧闹声中，问题只剩下最后一个，“请问新郎，”司仪转向赖冠霖的方向，“如果度蜜月的话想去哪里。1，2，3，快作答。”

 

赖冠霖还来不及思考就在众人齐刷刷的倒计声中脱口而出，“长明岛吧。”他话一出口就和台下角落里的那人同时愣住了，半晌他才低下头，苦涩的笑了一下，“嗯...长明岛...”

 

朴志训再也听不下去了，他在司仪聒噪的“啊，长明岛可是个好地方啊新郎可真会挑啊”的声音中脚步踉跄着黯然离场，后腰传来的疼痛还远及不上心痛的万分之一。他勉强撑住自己叫了个车，才脱力般的颓唐倒在后驾驶坐上，用手捂住了眼睛。

 

06

长明岛是他和赖冠霖第一次单独去旅行的地方，曾经他以为那里除了和他，赖冠霖不会再和任何人去。然而事隔境迁，他想不到有一天他会变成个旁观者，惨淡淡听那人把属于他们的秘密基地分享给另一个人。

 

那是他们在一起后赖冠霖结束了高考的那个暑假，高挑帅气的毕业生把一张纸在他面前抖的哗哗直响，“哥，我们去这里玩嘛，好不好？”他指着海报上几个大字，一字一句的念着，“长-明-岛，名字就很好听对不对，我听去过的同学说那可美了。”

 

朴志训本来打算忙几天实习，他做着手里的工作有些心不在焉的回答道，“我不知道我有没有空啊。”

 

赖冠霖蹭的一下跳到桌子上坐着，卡住哥哥的脸颊把他的脑袋扭过来正对着自己，委屈的开口，“去呗去呗，你还从来没跟我出去旅游过呢，好不容易才有个不用写作业的假期。”

 

他可怜巴巴的扑闪着大眼睛望着他，朴志训一下子就心软了，他最受不了恋人这幅表情，“嗯...让我考虑一下。”

 

赖冠霖猛地凑近他，那张无可挑剔的漂亮脸孔和他挨的是那么近，呼吸之间全是那人好闻的味道，让朴志训的心脏扑通扑通跳个不停。他用余光瞄了一眼桌子上的实习报告，犹疑着艰难开口，“可是...”声音刚冒出来就被人吻了一下。

 

朴志训的脸通得一下红了，眼皮不安的颤动着，“我得...”又被吻了一下。

 

他每发出一点犹豫的气音都被那人吻住亲一下，几次之后，他就害羞的手脚都不知道往哪放了。

 

赖冠霖看着他手足无措的样子，得逞的低笑着蛊惑他，“哥——”他把调子拉的老长，嘴唇彻底贴住他的，听着怀里的人激烈的心跳声，“你就同意吧。”

 

到底还是遂了那人的心愿，三天后他们就踏上了去长明岛的火车。远离了家里人的管束朴志训就可以光明正大的五指扣紧弟弟的手，听着火车有节奏感的咣啷咣啷声，靠在他的身上怔怔的看着窗外起伏变换的景色。

 

天地之大，只有他和弟弟两个人。

 

朴志训抬起他们扣在一起的两只手，情不自禁的吻了一下赖冠霖的手背。他有些怅然，这段本不在他计划内的旅程，就像私奔一般刺激又美好。

 

到长明岛的时候已经是第二天早上8点了。两个人在火车上睡了一夜身体都很疲惫，但当出了车站真实感受到这个岛的自然风貌的时候，他们一下就来了精神，朴志训这才相信赖冠霖是真的没有骗他。

 

因为这里实在是太美了。

 

长明岛位于地图的南部，常年无雪。上岛需要经过一段长长的盘山公路，穿越隧道才能豁然进入一个如同世外桃源般的世界。在群山环绕之间是一块块碧绿色的湖，不时滑过艘艘白帆。山脚下那一望无际的草原繁花锦簇，微风拂过空气里全是青草的芬芳。最幸运的是他们去的那一年这里还没有被过度开发，游客并不多，这正是给了热恋中的小情侣自在约会的好去处。

 

赖冠霖领着朴志训进入一家户外野营租赁店，租到了一顶双人帐篷。他冲狐疑的人俏皮的眨眨眼，“我看网上推荐的，说来这里就不要住酒店，在草坪上搭个帐篷过夜，再美不过了。”

 

他们放下行李就开始四处游玩。朴志训根本无所谓去哪里，只要有弟弟陪着的地方，就足够了。这段日子以来他一直过得诚惶诚恐，生怕哪一天赖冠霖回过味来，就把他的美梦给喊醒了。突然从兄弟的角色转变成恋人的身份，他怎么可能会适应的那么好？

 

朴志训始终半信半疑。

 

他猜不透赖冠霖的心情，却知道自己越陷越深。每次看到赖冠霖对他露出温柔的笑脸，他对他的感情就会更加强烈，膨胀到几乎快要无法忍受的地步。等他惊觉的时候，才后怕的意识到这深情早就浓烈的由不得他控制了。

 

在海边转了一圈之后两个人决定去爬山，长明岛的主峰不算高，却意外的难走。到半山腰休息的时候赖冠霖把外套解下来给哥哥套上，又连拉带拽的走了半个多小时才到山顶。

 

抵达的时候太阳已经快下山了。两人气喘吁吁的向下望去，环岛景色一览无余，真是美不胜收。雾气缭绕的云层沿山而行状似仙境，余晖洒在郁郁葱葱的树木上波光粼粼，几只白鸥在翠林间穿梭又鸣叫着向南飞去。看着这样的美景，爬上来的疲倦都一扫而空了。

 

兄弟二人呆呆伫立了半天舍不得离开，赖冠霖回过头看着夕阳里哥哥好看的侧脸，想到如此壮丽的景色只有哥哥与自己分享心里就涌过一股暖流。他拿出拍立得搂住朴志训的腰对他说，“这么美的地方不拍张照太可惜了，来，看镜头。”

 

他们背靠山景，峰顶的风并不算寒冷，还足以让人感受到腰间传来的年轻男生体贴的温度。朴志训静静的注视着弟弟高挺的鼻梁和唇边的梨涡，在他按下快门的一瞬间，他一个冲动抬起脚对着那人的脸蛋就是吧唧一口。

 

赖冠霖的手猛的晃了一下，照片很快出来了。

 

“哎呀你看你闹得，”他捡起照片结果闹了个大红脸，“都照虚了。”

 

朴志训抢过来一看就笑了，其实并没有很虚。相片里的高个子男孩正视着镜头笑的自然又天真，而他自己则侧着脸在靠近这人十几公分的地方垫着脚。

 

只是可惜没能拍到那个精彩的瞬间。

 

朴志训把照片藏在背后，神气活现的对他喊，“你不喜欢吗？你不喜欢就归我了啊！”

 

“谁说我不喜欢来着？”赖冠霖乱叫着张牙舞爪的追着他去抢那相片，个子娇小的男生左躲右闪。最后在凉亭旁的大榕树下，赖冠霖抢到了那人柔软的嘴唇。

 

风和日丽的白天意味着繁星点点的夜晚。他们把帐篷搭在正对湖心的草坪中央，赖冠霖爬上去把蓬顶的布料拉开来露出透明的一块天地，他就和哥哥合衣躺在帐篷里。周围一个人都没有，只有细小的昆虫发出唏嘘的鸣叫。夜空压的很低，他们仿佛伸手就能触到星星。

 

赖冠霖摸索着拉住哥哥的手，听着他们频率相同的心跳，内心是一片满足和平静。他翻了个身用手撑住头看着朴志训，没头没脑的问他，“哥，你最大的心愿是什么，说出来，让我帮你实现。”

 

朴志训慵懒的笑了笑，“怎么突然问这个？”

 

“哎，说嘛说嘛。”

 

“嗯...我最大的心愿啊，”他认真想了想，“我最大的心愿就是能有一天周游世界，最好每一个季节去一个地方。”他把赖冠霖的手握紧，“和你一起。”

 

赖冠霖深情的看着他，满目温柔之色。他俯下身碰了碰那个人的嘴角，压低了声音在他耳边说，“我同意了...”

 

夜晚的风飒飒吹过草坪，像是情人间的低语。赖冠霖躺了回去，没多会儿又耐不住的坐起来，朴志训听到他又问，“哥，你想过以后吗？”

 

许是这孤岛太静谧，远离世俗的荒诞让他只想放肆自己和这人厮守在这里。

 

“以后那么远，想它做什么。”

 

“那我们就想想不那么远的以后，”赖冠霖不放弃的继续发问，他忍不住环住朴志训的腰，在他耳边轻声呢喃，“我真的很喜欢这里。以后只要我们有机会，就再来这，好不好？”

 

朴志训的耳朵被他的气音吹的发烫，他意乱情迷的扣住赖冠霖的手，低低应了一声好，就感觉到弟弟顺着他的脸颊缠绵的亲了下去。

 

他们除了亲吻未曾有过更亲密的接触，之前的相处一直都是在家和学校范围内，两个人的交往不得不小心又克制。头一次到了这无人管束，又无人注意的世界里，压抑已久的情欲爆发的一触而不可收拾。

 

赖冠霖攀在他的身上把哥哥的衣服胡乱扯掉了大半，抵着他在锁骨处反复索吻。朴志训顺从的由着这人褪去了裤子，光溜溜的腿一触到地面就冰的一个哆嗦。

 

太紧张了，他跟赖冠霖都是第一次。

 

亲了他很久，赖冠霖才红着脸起身毛毛躁躁的从背包里翻出一罐润滑，看来是蓄谋已久。他挤出一大股在手上，想了半天才不熟练的套弄了两下哥哥微微发硬的器官，接着又有些害怕他会痛似的愣在原地，不知道下一步该怎么办才好。

 

到底是年长的人懂得多一些。朴志训看着弟弟怔松的样子只觉得无奈又好笑，他坐起身帮着赖冠霖把手上的润滑捂热了，就大着胆子拉着那人的手向他的身后探去。

 

赖冠霖的手在入口处顿了一下，看到哥哥坚定的眼神还是咬紧牙关吞下一颗心缓缓的探了进去。甬道很紧，很干涩，但朴志训因为疼痛而战栗的委屈侧脸却极大地激发了他的征服欲。

 

扩张的动作不疾不徐，很快就由一根变成了两根，两根变成了三根。赖冠霖强忍住勃发的欲望，汗水顺着下颚滴滴答答流在身下人的腹上。他看着朴志训越发虚弱和苍白的脸，担心的不知道怎么办才好，“可以吗？要不要就算了...”

 

没成想朴志训固执的摆摆手，再开口声音都嘶哑了，“没事儿，进...进来吧。”

 

年轻男孩早就憋不住了，见哥哥点头同意便提起性器对准那入口，一边观察着这人的脸色一边缓缓的推了进去。

 

太紧了...

 

整根末入之后他发出一声难耐的粗喘。朴志训搂住他的后腰极力忍耐着那被劈开身体般的疼痛，他感受到性器在他体内突突的跳着却一动都不敢动。朴志训挣扎着用嘴碰了碰赖冠霖的嘴唇，低声安慰他，“没事儿...冠霖，你...你来吧...”

 

他被按住腰，性器在他身体里毫无章法的火热进出着。太疼了，他咬住嘴唇拼命压抑住想要痛呼出声的冲动。没有经验的男孩儿只能随着自己的本能在他体内驰骋。

 

朴志训攥紧了身下的帐篷布料，极力放松自己配合弟弟。

 

赖冠霖没坚持多久就射了出来，他趴在朴志训身上喘了半天。从高潮中缓过来之后才后知后觉的意识到哥哥还没有纾解。他又笨拙的喏喏爬起来握住哥哥的阴茎来回套弄，直到帮他也解脱。

 

他们光溜溜的抱在一起躺在搭在长明岛草坪上的帐篷里，听着对方的心跳感受着拥有了彼此的幸福。赖冠霖第一回那毛躁的技术并没让他得到多少快乐，但是和这个人灵肉合一的实感却远比任何都弥足珍贵。

 

考虑到朴志训的实习第二天一早他们就启程离开了，两人的感情在这短短两天的旅程中似乎更有升温，世外桃源般的长明岛更是在他们心里刻下了深深的烙印。但是谁也没料到，这一走，他们就再没来过。

07

和孙婉晴订了婚并没有对赖冠霖的生活造成多少改变。典礼结束之后他急匆匆赶回家想看看朴志训情况如何，却被佣人告知人早就走了。他有些怅然若失的看着还残留着那人体温的床，想了想还是给朴志训发了个短信。

 

第二天他去公司的时候特意给朴志训带了消炎去肿和退烧的药，结果找了一圈都没见到他的人影，他把药放下只能悻悻的离开了。然而接下来的一段时间，他明显感觉到朴志训在躲着他，原本喜欢满公司到处蹦跶的人现在成天往外面跑，他舔着脸联系了这人几次也没收到过回复。

 

赖冠霖还来不及深究朴志训是不是还在气头上就再次被万海陷入的危机搞的焦头烂额。十月上旬的某一天他召集几个部门高管开会，集中讨论是否调用注册资本金的问题。

 

“赖总，ST集团这一招可真够黑的。在我们合同都签好了的时候突然撤资，说实话跟我们合作也不是一天两天了，他们明明知道这个核心项目对我们全年的投资回报有多重要。这下怎么办，合同一签，钱3天内就得到账。他们编了个理由拍拍屁股走人了，烂摊子留给我们可怎么收拾？”

 

赖冠霖抱着双臂在办公桌前来回的踱步，“小张，我们的流动资金还够不够填这个窟窿的？”

 

“全部拿出来的话还差三分之一，赖总，他们可太阴险了。现在这个时候让我们到哪找钱去？”

 

“总得试试吧，” ST突然撤资的这个项目是万海和他们合作了三年的支柱型产业计划，在这几年中万海投入了大量的人力财力。如果这个项目做不成，只要放出去不出几天就能被别人抢走这块肥肉，多少人眼巴巴等着呢，“你们几个都去银行、借贷公司多个渠道打听打听，看有没有可能凑到这部分钱。”

 

众人面面相觑，只能叹了口气应了下来。

 

赖冠霖没日没夜的忙活着动用了自己全部的社会资源找寻解决机会，两天了连眼睛都没闭一下。然而坏消息还是一个接一个的传来，在这么短的时间内想要从市场上凑这么大一笔钱，本来就是不可能完成的任务。

 

注资前一天的下午他正跟几个下属讨论怎么再拖一拖合作方启动时间的时候小张突然直接开门进来叫他，“赖总，有个急事您出来一下。”

 

赖冠霖刚一出去小张就把他拉到没人的角落里，紧张的抽出一个信封，“您打开看看吧，刚刚寄到咱公司前台的。”

 

赖冠霖狐疑着拆开来，结果一看就大惊失色。信封内是一张支票，不多不少正是他急需的这个数。

 

他警惕的拿着信封，“是谁寄来的？”

 

小张也激动的直哆嗦，“不知道，信没有署名。”他搓了半天手，“赖总，你能猜到这个神秘人是谁吗？”

 

赖冠霖摇了摇头，又把支票抽出来仔细看了一遍，这一看看出问题来了。在汇款人那栏上，赫然标注着三个大写字母‘P.W.J’，他屏息静气绞尽脑汁想了10分钟都想不起来他何时何地认识了这么一位贵人。

 

无论怎样这笔支票的到账解决了他的燃眉之急，他来不及想这其中到底有没有诈，第二天一早就把钱款汇入项目账户，没耽误到一点事。赖冠霖长舒了一口气，他安排了接下去的工作之后，就嘱咐小张暗中调查P.W.J到底是何许人也。

 

一个星期之后，在他以为朴志训这辈子都不打算搭理他了的时候，他意外收到了那人的短信，“冠霖，我快走了，走之前想跟你吃个饭。”赖冠霖看到信息就愣住了，他打听下去才得知卓宏负责的东湖项目技术对接工作已经接近尾声。他反复看着这15个字，当初知道那人回来的时候他有多不情愿，然而现在这个人真的又要再次离开了，那些隐秘的不舍牵扯着心脏还是传来一阵阵钝痛。

 

他推掉了所有的宴会安排，和他约在了当天傍晚办公楼下的西餐厅，赖冠霖等了没多久就看到那人推门进来。他望着朴志训踩住夕阳下的影子缓步走到他近前，就像发生在两年前他们在一起的每一个白天和夜晚，过去和现实交织着，模糊了眼眶。

 

一切好像都没变，但一切确实是变了。

 

朴志训拉开凳子正坐在他对面，自从订婚典礼那天之后赖冠霖已经好久没有仔细见过他了。这夜再见到，他仿佛比上次那晚去他家的时候更瘦了，虽然还是那么好看，但脸颊凹陷着，凸显着本就大的眼睛更是大的出奇，脸色也不怎么好的样子。赖冠霖担心的看着他，控制不住的一阵阵心疼，他忍了半天还是没忍住：

 

“你怎么搞的瘦成这个样子？我们布置的工作计划有这么累吗？”

 

朴志训没什么力气的笑了笑，像是为了安慰他解释道：“是有一点...不过我还受得住，最近换季感冒了，所以才总是看上去很疲惫。”

 

可他那个哀毁过度的样子哪里像是简单感冒了，赖冠霖隐约感觉到朴志训是有事在瞒着他，他攥紧了桌布刚想斟酌着开口问他的时候菜就上来了。服务生应景的送上了烛台和满天星，朴志训在那片荧荧闪动的烛光里帮他摆好了刀叉，温柔一笑，“先吃吧。”

 

那副画面，就好像他们没有那些误会，那些怨恨，就好像，他们不曾分开过。赖冠霖心口一痛，就再也问不出话来。

 

两个人安静的吃着，隔了半晌赖冠霖才说道：“计划什么时候回去啊？”

 

“下个星期五吧，等我这两天把手里的工作了结了，我就回去。”

 

赖冠霖没来由的对眼前食物的失去了兴趣，他把刀叉放下，想了想又夹了一块牛排放到朴志训的盘子里，“你多吃点，”他有点赌气的开口，“回去以后赶紧找个好人结婚吧，一个人在国外你妈还是很担心你的。”

 

朴志训插着牛排的手顿了顿，半天才轻柔的笑笑，“好。”他没有抬起头看他，但却是实分乖顺听话的样子。

 

他才吃了一块牛排就没有胃口吃下去了，朴志训擦了擦嘴，看着烛光里弟弟那张英俊又淡漠的脸，一脸郑重的对他交代，“冠霖，你跟孙小姐要好好的。两个人过日子，学会彼此迁就是最重要的事了。孙小姐是大家闺秀，难免有性格一点，你要多让让她。”

 

赖冠霖冷哼了一声，“你就别说我了，多关心关心你自己的个人问题吧。”

 

朴志训没有接话，继续说道：“平时工作也要多长个心眼，你也不小了，别什么人的话都信，哪怕是最亲近的人。给自己留个后手，出了问题才能有退路。”

 

赖冠霖正喝着红酒，听了这话差点呛住，“你咋了？今天怪怪的，”他把杯子放下无奈道：“怎么感觉你跟留遗言似的，是不是再说下去还要把你的银行密码告诉我了？”

 

对面的人沉默着低下了头，他注意到赖冠霖并没有带他送的订婚戒指，心头一动。叉子划过餐盘，发出刺耳的嚓嚓声。赖冠霖看着他头顶的发旋，一想到再过一个星期就不知道什么时候能再见到这个人，心就像被挤入一大股柠檬汁，连五脏六腑都酸痛的厉害。他强压住这酸涩，叹了口气，“你还有什么要说的吗？”

 

桌布被揪住又放开，放开又揪住，赖冠霖静静的等着他，几次反复之后那人才犹豫着抬起头。只见这人低垂的眼皮在不安的移动，嘴唇也微微有些发抖，他仿佛鼓足了很大勇气，“冠霖，我想在走之前，再跟你去一次长明岛。”

 

“你说过，如果有机会我们要再去的。”

 

长明岛这个词对他们来说都太敏感了，那意味着他们曾经拥有却回不去的美好过往。赖冠霖一听到就本能的嗔笑出声，“你还真好意思说出口，”食指哒哒敲着桌面，他看向窗外人来人往的街道，只觉得喉咙一阵阵干涩，“我要是不肯去呢？”

 

朴志训依然举着叉子，眼睛却红了一圈，“你会后悔的。”

 

赖冠霖没想到他反应这么大。他看了眼手表，就烦躁的站起来不想再继续这个话题，“让我想想吧。”他果断终结了这次见面，“今天已经很晚了，我送你回去吧。”

 

两个人沉默的上了赖冠霖的车，一路无言。到了朴母家楼下朴志训才回过头看着他又提了一遍这件事，语气意外的小心又卑微，“拜托你，好好考虑一下。”他没给他留思考的时间就匆匆上了楼。

 

赖冠霖调转方向盘往回走，心烦意乱的大力按着喇叭，朴志训今晚的异常让他莫名的不安像野草一样疯长，怎么都挥之不去。朴宅的风貌20年如一日没有改变，这里一度是赖冠霖很久连开车都不愿意经过的地方。也许是今夜纷纷扰扰的思绪在作祟，路过朴宅门口那棵耸立的石楠树的时候，赖冠霖似乎依稀看到了，当年那个在树下苦苦等待一个人的自己。

 

回忆像一杯苦涩的茶，他很少有勇气把它翻出来尝试。就像他曾经深深信赖着一个人，却在自己最脆弱的时候，失去了那人能依存的肩膀。

 

那段黑色的过去，事后回想起来起因是他们确实有一些误会，也闹的不欢而散过，但赖冠霖始终觉得矛盾并没有到不可调和的地步，他的哥哥，依然是那个他深爱的人，之于他而言什么都没有改变。

 

所以在他赌气般的几天不肯联系朴志训之后，气消了他就开始唯唯诺诺的后怕着哥哥会不会被他的重话气跑了。天大的误会只要两个人站出来解决赖冠霖就觉得一切都不是问题，即使是他先低头也无所谓，他无法放开那个人的手。

 

他也不知道自己是怎么到朴宅楼下的，反正当他回过神来的时候他已经在石楠树下的长椅上坐了两个多小时。赖冠霖看着朴志训房间的窗户，黑洞洞的，一丝光都没有。他长呼出一口气，仍是一动不动的望着那片漆黑。朴志训究竟在不在，或者到底什么时候才会回来，赖冠霖一点都不清楚。下午他跟忠叔打听哥哥最近在哪的时候收到的是回了母亲家这样的回复，他相信自己只要有恒心，就一定能把哥哥等回来。

 

他呆坐了好几个小时，又从蹲到站，重新起来绕着石凳转了好几圈，把一只手机都快玩没电了，也没等到人回来。

 

朴宅门口静如一潭死水，连一辆车的影子都不曾开过。

 

赖冠霖渐渐焦躁起来，这太不符合朴志训的一贯作风了，他知道就算他再怎么跟哥哥闹，哥哥还是最心疼他的。

 

D市的初春寒风刺骨，像他这样细皮嫩肉的少爷等了一夜，这滋味可想而知。

 

赖冠霖拉下面子又委屈又撒娇的给他去了两个短信，眼见着天空快要泛起了鱼肚白还没有收到回复。他不安的意识到那人这次一定是被他气了个够呛，在楼下守着估计是见不到了，他只能踉跄站起身，垂头丧气的回了家。

 

赖冠霖一路萎靡不振着开到自家楼下，等下车的时候他突然闪过一个念头，哥哥有没有可能回了父亲这边？一想到这他就迫不及待的上了楼推开朴志训的房间，然而眼前的一幕却让他赫然呆立在原地。

 

朴志训的房间就像被洗劫了一般的空荡，衣柜书桌，里面什么东西都没有了。地上凌乱的散落着灰尘和纸屑，无不显示着这人走的是多么匆忙。

 

赖冠霖半天都无法动弹，巨大的刺激让他差点就腿软瘫倒在地。他听到有人靠近的声音，期待着一回头才失望的发现是许久未见的父亲：“爸，你告诉我，哥哥去哪了？”他紧张的哀求他，就像溺水之人抓住了能救命的浮木。

 

“冠霖，你哥哥去了B国，他没跟你说吗？”父亲的面色讳莫如深。

 

赖冠霖只觉得血液从头顶凝固到脚底，四肢僵硬的根本不受他控制。脑子里所有消极的、黯淡的预感铺天盖地的接踵而至，他张口结舌着想要再问点什么，喉咙却被哽住了，连声带都打了结：“为，为什么要走？”

 

“这两天他把你们的事情告诉了我。能感觉的到这几年你哥哥也是真成熟了，他对我说他考虑了很久，一直这么跟自己的亲弟弟纠缠不清也不是那么回事，既愧对了家里人也耽误了自己跟你的前程。”父亲的话就像一块块巨石重击在他的心房上，他痛的几乎出现幻听了，想要捂住耳朵，却丝毫没有力气，“他其实早就想找你说明，但又怕你受伤。现在见你有了婉晴他才下定决心放手离开。”

 

“可是...可是我跟孙婉晴...我们什么关系都没有啊...”赖冠霖的嘴唇抖个不停，突然其来的巨变让他几近万念俱灰，喉咙都能尝到血丝的味道。他抬起头看着父亲眼镜后那高深莫测的表情，像是明白了什么，“是不是你，是不是你？在知道了我们的事情之后把他给逼走了？”

 

“腿长在你哥哥身上我怎么逼他走呢？冠霖，”赖老爷叹了口气，“长大一点，认清现实吧。”

 

“不...不...”泪水在年轻男孩的眼眶里打着转，失去了哥哥的打击让他顾不得什么自尊和颜面，他绝望的扒住父亲的衣角，“爸，求求你告诉我，他什么时候走的。”

 

赖父看着自己最疼爱的小儿子脸颊惨白、痛不欲生的样子也心有不忍，他看了眼手表，苦笑道：“走了有一会儿了，这会大概快飞了。”

 

大门被哐的一声踹开，赖冠霖三步并做两步跑进车库，挂档一脚油门就朝机场奔去。

 

D市拥挤的街道上，刺耳的汽笛声让这座渐渐忙碌起来的城市显得有些焦躁。一辆几乎是以闪电般的速度疾驰而来的轿车在机场高速上引起阵阵惊呼和叫骂声，驾驶座上的人铁青着脸，额头上全是汗，神思恍惚的几乎快要握不紧方向盘了。

 

...不要走...哥，我求求你...不要丢下我...

 

他一路闯着红灯风驰电掣的杀到了机场，在出发大厅里瞪着血红的眼睛发了疯似的找寻着每一个相似的身影。

 

不是...不是...都不是...

 

来往的路人像看疯子似的躲避着他，他也管不了那么多了。赖冠霖也知道自己不正常，可是他能有什么办法，朴志训不在了。

 

在他快要被逼到绝境的时候他突然看到了机场二层那块硕大的显示牌上标注着今日飞往B国的唯一一班飞机，飞行状态赫然注明着“起飞”两个大字。绷住赖冠霖神经的最后一根弦砰地一声断了，他脑子里嗡嗡作响着晕眩了半天才勉力支撑自己坐了下去。

 

从机场回来之后他就大病了一场。烧的满嘴说胡话一个星期都没下来床，和那个人20几年来的回忆每一天每一夜都在他的记忆里肆意穿梭，他恨不能烧死过去好把自己和那个人都忘了。等热度退下，他整个人瘦的脸颊凹下去了两圈，整日失魂落魄的提不起任何精神。

 

朴志训这一走，几乎把他的命都带去了一半。

 

在他花了很久才强迫着自己走出失恋的打击后，他也曾没忍住私下向忠叔打听有没有哥哥的消息，在忠叔闪烁其词的只言片语里，他才知道那人已经在B国有了未婚妻，正在筹备婚礼了。

 

速度快的连他都惊讶朴志训是不是早就给自己铺平了退路。

 

他把朴志训这三个字连同这个人封死在他的记忆里，从那天起，他就再没对外人提起过这段往事。

 

08

每一个人都会念旧，一本泛黄的童话书，一架儿时的模型飞机，或者是昔日爱过的恋人。总在你以为遗忘了的某个瞬间，猝不及防的跑出来点醒你那些未完成的过去，打的人措手不及。

 

好比你答应却没再带他去的秘密基地，好比你离开他却没说上一句再见。

 

赖冠霖决定跟朴志训彻底做个了断。

 

他做下这个决定后就给朴志训发了一条短信，“我答应跟你去，下周三早上7点火车站见。”

 

赖冠霖放下手机才如释重负的出了一口气，考虑了这些天的话总算说出来了。

 

就算是为了完成朴志训的愿望，也让他自己再放肆一次吧。这一去，不论是好是坏，他们都将再无瓜葛。

 

朴志训这几日带着团队没日没夜的加班进行着最后的收尾，繁重的验收测试工作让他时不时感到力不从心。考虑到明天要起个大早和赖冠霖出门，他满心雀跃着偷懒把无关紧要的活交给下属，迫不及待的早早回家收拾东西。

 

他刚一进门就收到了一条更让他精神一振的消息，是朴佑镇发来的：“志训，我们提供的线索和材料警察已经调查的差不多了，大概很快就会有抓捕行动。”堵在心里许久的大石总算是落了地，他靠在窗台，看着星星点点的夜色思绪起伏不定。

 

冠霖，就当是哥哥走之前为你做的最后一件事吧。

 

曾经有太多太多晦涩的故事他没有办法对赖冠霖说出口，当他鼓足勇气想说的时候，命运或许是想嘲笑他的怯懦，连这个机会都不给他了。

 

他和赖冠霖在一起那几年一直低调又小心翼翼在人前掩饰，父亲虽然忙于工作，但并不代表着丝毫不曾发觉。所以当朴志训送赖冠霖去学校回来刚一进家门，就被父亲点了名字，“小训，到我房间来一下。”

 

朴志训隐隐有一种不好的预感，他不安的手足无措坐在父亲对面。赖老爷审视的目光从眼镜后方斜射过来，直截了当的问他，“小训，你跟冠霖这样多久了。”

 

突然被人撞破的恐惧和尴尬让朴志训如坠冰窟，他冷汗直流，张了张嘴半天发不出什么声音，好不容易才缓过神来挣扎着为自己辩解，“没...没有，我们没有怎样啊...”

 

“行了，在我面前你就犯不着装了，”父亲没什么耐性听他解释，半晌才长叹了一口气，“我也不是要责怪你们的意思。刚发觉的时候我确实气到不行，你们两个都是我的儿子却做出这样有违伦理的事，我恨不得直接扭着一个的头扔出家门断绝父子关系算了。但我冷静下来好好想了想，我在商场上打拼30几年，什么风风雨雨我没见过。作为过来人我最是理解感情这种事是强掰不断，更是强求不得的，就像我跟你妈妈一样。”

 

朴志训怔松的张着嘴，屁股在椅子上不安的游移。他听到父亲虚弱的咳嗽了数声，才继续道：“可是小训，爸爸忍了你们几年，你能不能也为爸爸考虑考虑？”赖老爷凑近他，让朴志训可以清晰的看到父亲青灰的脸色和眼角密布的鱼尾纹，“我实话告诉你，这几年我的身体几乎可以说是油尽灯枯，还能再维持万海多久我真的不敢保证。你跟冠霖还都这样年轻，没什么阅历，我不能在我死之前眼看着我辛辛苦苦打下来的事业就这样无人托付，我不甘心。”

 

“我跟孙氏是世交，但我无法预料到如果我死了，他们肯不肯还像我活着的时候这样帮你们。所以小训，”朴志训的手被父亲一把握住，似乎是要把他这辈子最沉重的负担托付给他似的，枯损的皮肤滑过他的手心，刺的他的心一阵生疼，“你愿不愿帮帮爸爸，帮帮冠霖？”

 

朴志训浑身发着抖，拼命摇头：“爸...爸...我们去治病，我们去国外最好的医院...”

 

“没用的。”赖老爷平静的笑了笑，仿佛早已将生死看透，“小训，你是哥哥，爸爸从来没有求过你，但是只有你能帮我了。”

 

朴志训神思恍惚的走出父亲的房间，靠在门上半天没从震动和打击中走出来。父亲说的是那么隐晦但是不代表他听不懂，孙氏有一个独生女儿，和弟弟同岁，他自是明白父亲的让他帮忙到底是所谓何事。可是让他亲手把自己所爱之人推进别人的怀抱他又如何能做得到，这比杀了他还能让他难受。

 

他把自己关在房里一天都没有出来，爸爸早就知道了他们的事却始终没有点破已经让他愧疚难当，又在几乎是快要走到人生尽头的时刻对他提出了最后的请求，朴志训根本不知道怎么说出拒绝二字。他只是一个在温室里长大的刚刚毕业的大学生，确实没有足够的能力和自信在不接受外界的帮助下扛起父亲留给他们兄弟两人的担子。是不是真的只有他后退一步才能救爸爸一生的心血于水火中，把自己和弟弟错位的关系扭转到伦理道德的正轨上来。

 

他也渴望替自己争取一番，但是发现真的求助无门。

 

傍晚的时候他接到了赖冠霖的电话：“哥，你在干什么？”男孩子的声音动听又无忧无虑，“在想我吗？”

 

朴志训强挤出一个笑容，勉强附和道：“嗯...在想你，”他听着恋人柔软的呼吸声从听筒那端传来，想到自己做下的决定胸腔就是一阵阵剧烈痉挛，再开口声音都有些沙哑了：“冠霖，周末会回家吃饭吗？周六中午我们约在爸爸单位楼下的西餐厅好不好？之前去过的那家。”

 

“好啊，反正我周末也要回来陪你的，去哪都可以。”

 

结果周六那天他到了饭店左等右等都没等到人来，正要给朴志训打电话就听到有人叫他：“诶，这不是赖家那个小儿子吗？真巧啊，”对面椅子被拉开的声音，“介意我们坐在这里吗？”

 

赖冠霖疑惑着抬起头，“孙阿姨，婉晴？好久不见了。”他礼貌的站起来打招呼，孙家太太满意的上上下下打量他，“啧啧，男大十八变啊。冠霖都这么高这么帅了啊，真是不错...”她推推身旁的女儿，“还记得我们婉晴吧，你们上大学之前我们两家经常聚会来着。”

 

赖冠霖和对面的女孩子尴尬的对视笑了一下。他低下头看手机，哥哥还是没有回复，赖冠霖又是焦急又是担心的抻着头不时看向窗外，来来往往的行人却没有一个是他熟悉的身影。

 

孙家太太大有一副坐下就不打算走的架势了。巴着赖冠霖身高体重星座血型兴趣爱好的问了个详细，赖冠霖只能硬着头皮应付着，中间他偷偷给朴志训去了两个电话，但是都没人接。

 

好不容易熬到孙太太口说干了，临走还非要让他们两个小辈互相留了个联系方式，赖冠霖虽然隐约觉着有点不对劲但出于礼貌和尊重还是答应了。

 

他心急火燎的跑回家想要揪住朴志训质问个明白，结果一进他的房间就看到人病怏怏的倒在床上。脚步一下子就放轻了，赖冠霖蹑手蹑脚的走到他对面蹲下，委屈的开口道：“哥，你怎么了？我等了一中午也没见着你。”

 

“抱歉，我不太舒服睡过去了，”哥哥缩在被子里，满面坨红，似乎真的发了烧的样子，“对不起啊冠霖，手机调成静音忘了回。”

 

赖冠霖看他这幅虚弱模样，再多的抱怨也说不出口。他叹了口气把人扶起来倒了杯水，见他不是很严重的样子，才放下心把人抱在怀里，跟哥哥耍着小性子：“真讨厌啊你不来，我被孙婉晴跟她妈给缠上了，恨不得把我生辰八字都问完了，真不知道这老太太脑子里一天到晚都在想些什么东西。”

 

怀里的身体僵了僵：“冠霖，你觉得婉晴怎么样？”

 

“她怎么样跟我有什么关系，”赖冠霖撇撇嘴，“哎不对，你问这个干什么？”

 

“没什么，随便问问。”

 

赖冠霖听着哥哥明显的搪塞，在脑海里徘徊了一天的古怪滋味越发明显的浮现出来。他心里闪过什么念头稍纵即逝，等再回想却没能抓住。在他没看到的角落里，朴志训紧紧攥住了自己的拳头。

 

然而接下来的一段时间孙家太太带着孙婉晴出现在他视线里的频率几乎呈几何数暴增。他即使再迟钝也猜得到两家人是什么意思，赖冠霖也跟父亲抗议过，但是父亲的心思总是让他猜不透，不愠不火的，让他的每一次反抗都雷声大雨点小最后只能偃旗息鼓着黯然离场。

 

最让他莫名其妙的是朴志训的态度，明明每一次他跟孙家人见完面都能感觉到朴志训近乎绝望般的在祈求着讨好他，生怕自己真的移情别恋了，但却从未因此争风吃醋过，哪怕只是为了自己争取。每一次知道孙家母女要来，朴志训表现出的大度和纵容甚至有点鼓励他去和她们见面的意思。

 

他第一次开始怀疑朴志训是不是真的在乎他。

 

赖冠霖心里窝着火，却因为孙家母亲频繁的纠缠始终找不到合适的机会跟朴志训好好谈谈。那位太太似乎是对自己非常满意的样子，恨不得马上就招了这个女婿进门。事情到了情人节那一天，他定了一家据说人气很高的餐厅想带朴志训去过个节，顺便缓和一下两个人最近微妙又紧张的关系。正收拾着包门铃被按响了，赖冠霖听到忠叔开门的声音：“呦，孙太太，今天怎么有时间带女儿过来啊。”

 

是女人嘎达嘎达的高跟鞋声，“是呀，我听说赖老爷要过寿了，我们这么近的关系总得买份贺礼吧。但又不知道老爷子想要什么，才想着让冠霖带带我们给我们点建议。”

 

忠叔冲楼上喊，“大少爷，二少爷，下来一下吧，有贵客到了。”

 

赖冠霖把刚才的对话听了个大概，他看着孙氏气定神闲一副请君入瓮的姿态站在他面前就气不打一处来，但是良好的修养却无法让他出口伤人，他只得强压下火气：“抱歉阿姨，我跟哥哥今天约了其他事情，怕是不能陪您二位去了，能不能改天？”

 

孙氏故作为难道：“哎呀这怎么可好，我们大老远来不能让我们两个女人白跑一趟吧。你们是有很急的事嚒？不如你们换一天呗？”

 

“小训不会介意的，对吧。”根本没有给他留反驳的余地。

 

赖冠霖紧紧盯着朴志训等待他开口，他的侧影是那么寂凉又孤独，背微微弓着，似乎是被什么不可言说的深重情绪压垮了似的。过了很久赖冠霖才瞠目结舌着听他低低的嗯了一声：“没事，我不介意，你们去吧。”

 

他被赖冠霖暴力的扯进洗手间的时候已经是两分钟以后的事儿了。赖冠霖把他的手攥的生疼，指甲深深卡进他的肉里都不肯松手，但是这也远不及心脏传来的抽痛。他听到赖冠霖极力克制的低吼：

 

“朴志训，你到底是什么意思？” 因为极大的愤怒和不解他叫的脖子都红了。他看着朴志训微微发着抖不肯说话的模样恨不得一口咬在他脆弱的脖颈，把他咬死算了：“这段日子以来我究竟哪里做错了，要你一次一次把我推给别人？”

 

脑海里那些荒诞的念头和画面一幕幕闪过，他恍然大悟着长叹了一声：“我想上次你说生病没来赴约，也是故意叫孙家那两个女人找上我的吧，”紧握住的手猛的顿了一下，赖冠霖心下了然，水汽模糊着视线让他几乎就要认不清这个人了：“原来从那时候起你就跟爸爸计划好了要让我跟孙婉晴扯上关系。”

 

男孩子的声音哽咽的厉害：“哥，你是不是不喜欢我了...”

 

赖冠霖好几天都没有回来，他那天也没有陪孙家母女出去，没有人知道他去了哪里。朴志训知道自己是彻底把弟弟伤透了心，他坐在空荡荡的屋子里，许久脸上的木然才略微松动了一些。他克制着不去思考，让大脑放空一片，然而即使他再怎么勉强，心还是痛的无法承受。

 

他靠在窗台看着黑洞洞的夜空，喉痛一片腥甜。他喃喃问自己，他们怎么会走到这一步。朴志训拼命拼命忍住自己的眼泪，只要一想到现实逼迫他残忍放开赖冠霖的手，他就恨不能直接跳下去一头摔死也不愿再经历这样的折磨。去他的伦理道德，去他的孙婉晴，去他的父亲最后的请求，他只想跟他的冠霖厮守终老，永远永远不分开。

 

他后悔了。

 

冠霖，回来吧，哥哥不能没有你。

 

朴志训颤抖着拿出手机。

 

“小训，还是不能下定决心吗？”正犹豫着的人被猛的打断，朴志训条件反射着回了头。暮色中父亲缓步走到他近前，望着他的眼神是隐忍和不安：“小训，爸爸不是逼你。抛开我生病这件事不谈，冠霖还这样年轻，你真的有信心他能不变心一直和你走下去吗？你现在由着他的性子胡闹，等哪一天他玩腻了一脚把你蹬开，到时候多少伤心难过只有你自己受着。”

 

他能没想过吗？这个问题在他和赖冠霖交往的这几年来时不时就会从他心思最深处跳出来折磨他。可是每每当他陷入庸人自扰的困境，弟弟就会用对他满满地深情驱散他所有的忧虑。朴志训的脸色因为失去血色而苍白着，但是眼神却异常坚定：“我想试着相信他，”他想着赖冠霖那张青春而英俊的脸，内心柔软一片。朴志训看向父亲，几乎是祈求着开口：“爸，我是真的爱他。”

 

初春的寒风掠过这对对峙互望的父子，谁都没有说话。朴志训的心脏通的不安一跳，他看到赖老爷子的眼神骤然凌厉了起来：“小训，既然你还是如此优柔寡断，就不要怪爸爸不通人情了。”赖老爷眯起眼睛，“你以为我今天找你谈什么都没准备就来了吗？我跟你妈妈闹了20多年，我一直小心提防。朴家这些年生意赚来的钱到底哪些是干净的哪些是不干净的，我想你妈妈不想看到我一纸诉状检举到新闻媒体上去吧。”

 

他的话像一道惊雷，劈的对面的人冷汗直流。朴志训惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，倒退了两步，眼前的父亲陌生到他几乎不认识了，“爸，你不能这么逼我...”

 

“小训，不是爸爸逼你，”父亲的声音是孤注一掷后的苍凉，“我想你也不想看到我们两家斗得两败俱伤的样子吧。所以请你，做出一点牺牲。”

 

他看着几乎快要站不住的大儿子满眼噙着泪水，也于心不忍：“小训，对不起，原谅爸爸。”

 

赖老爷掏出一张机票，递到他面前：“小训，我知道你难受。但是长痛不如短痛，换个环境你会很快就走出来的。”他干咳了一声，“明天我会去跟孙氏集团签订一份长期战略合作协议，也会跟他们谈冠霖跟婉晴的事。所以，去B国吧，我想你也不愿意看到这一切，那边的生活我已经都为你打点好了。”

 

他不忍再看到朴志训失魂落魄的模样，慢慢退出了房间：“小训...别怪爸爸。”

 

空荡荡的屋子又只剩下他一个人，冷风灌进来冻得人就是一个哆嗦，冰冷的仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生过。朴志训麻木的看了眼机票，飞机是五个小时后起飞，父亲可真够绝啊，留给他的时间不多了。他像个机器般扶着墙壁勉强撑着自己站起来，茫然想了半天才想起来行李箱放在哪里，他迟钝的把它打开将衣服一件件放进去。他的大脑无法思考，意识一片混乱，他甚至想不起来自己叫什么，自己将要去哪里。

 

手机在裤子口袋里振动了两下，他机械的把它抽出来按亮，才看了一个字隐忍了一晚的泪水就决堤着把视线模糊的一塌糊涂，他收到了两条短信。

 

“哥，我在你们家楼下，出来跟我谈谈好吗？”

 

“哥，我不能没有你。”

 

朴志训有十几分钟都像被抽空了一般，瘫倒在一地狼藉的衣服里动弹不得，除了纵横的泪水什么声音都发不出来。如果说人的死亡有身死和心死这两种，要论哪种最可悲那一定是心死更可怕，因为心都死了，活着的人就要被无尽的回忆和寂寞折磨的痛不欲生。朴志训不知道自己究竟做错了什么要受到老天这样的惩罚，让他到最后都无法当面对自己最爱的那人说一句告别。

 

他颤抖着屏幕都看不清，手也几乎快打不下字来：“冠霖，对不起...”他费了半天劲都没能按下发送键。门口的汽笛声催促着他，朴志训勉强靠最后一口力气站起身，又茫然着挣扎翻了一遍抽屉。那里面珍藏着几年前他跟赖冠霖在长明岛山顶上拍的那张合影，他们的合照少之又少，能留一张都显得弥足珍贵。他将印着自己的那一半撕碎了扔进垃圾桶里，只留下了弟弟的样子。朴志训闭上眼睛把那半张照片贴近自己的胸口，就好像是那个人紧紧拥抱着他一样。

 

这是他最后留给自己的念想了。

 

白日升起后孤雁飞过的清晨，他就这样一个人，仓皇离开了D市，离开了赖冠霖。

 

日子在孤独和思念里一天天倒数，他虽然远在异乡却时刻偷偷关注着弟弟的一举一动。知道他病了，知道他接管了万海，知道了他跟婉晴将要订婚。可是他始终是台下的看客，根本无权插手别人的人生。直到某一天，朴志训得知了一件让他意外又震动的消息。

 

他心急如焚的回了国，却没能带回一个和过去一样的自己。

 

周三的清晨朴志训从噩梦中醒来，他挣扎撑着床板起身，靠在床头边就是一阵阵晕眩。高强度的加班榨干了他全部的力气，模糊的视线甚至让他看不清此刻是白天还是黑夜。

 

他勉强摸索到拖鞋才下了地，踉跄走到卫生间想要看清镜子里的自己。

 

太憔悴了，皮肤是吓人的苍白，原本红润的嘴唇也毫无血色，脖子以下的骨骼似乎根根分明，清晰可见。

 

朴志训勉强对着自己挤出一个难看的笑容，不能让冠霖看到啊...

 

他低下头用水拍了拍自己的脸，一股反胃的感觉就突然涌了上来。朴志训捂住嘴冲到马桶边，忍不住剧烈咳嗽着呕了起来。

 

星星点点的血迹很快就斑斑落满。

 

吐出来后喉咙里腥甜的感觉总算缓解了不少，他像是习惯了这幅画面似的熟练用水冲掉。朴志训艰难站起身收拾了一下自己，瞪着毫无神采的双眼望着窗外昏黄的黎明，头疼的感觉愈发强烈。

 

好像，留给自己的时间，不多了呢。

 

他看了眼手表。糟糕，快要迟到了。朴志训强忍住晕眩的感觉跌跌撞撞冲到门口，拿上包去楼下叫了个车。

 

赖冠霖在初秋的冷风中哆哆嗦嗦的立在检票口，实分显眼。清晨的火车站来来往往的行人不少，人们好奇打量的这个高大英俊的男人，似乎是等待了很久。

 

他看了眼手机，已经快开车了，却没有那个人的任何一点音讯。

 

心又不安的焦躁起来。似曾相识的一幕不断在他眼前重演，他仿佛还是那个读书时期的大男孩，在空荡荡的夜里，孤独的翘首以盼着那个人能走到他面前被他抱紧，把他寂寞的灵魂填平。

 

手机突兀的躁动了起来，他迫不及待的按下了通话键，“赖总吗？您现在说话方便吗？”

 

“哦，是小张啊，”赖冠霖失望的开口，“说吧，什么事啊？”

 

“您还记得之前叫我调查过给咱们汇款过来的P.W.J是什么人吗？”小张的声音里满是兴奋和紧张，“有结果了，我刚刚收到一个消息。这人应该是叫朴佑镇，也是咱们D市人，曾经在A大念过书。”

 

“赖总，赖总，您认识这个人吗？喂，喂...”听筒里的声音渐行渐远，最终消失在电波的尽头。

 

手机仿佛骤然重了千斤，叫他握都握不紧，只能通的一声狼狈滑落在地上，出乎意料的震惊扼断了赖冠霖的声音。A大...朴佑镇...支离破碎的线索串联在一起，那已经被他遗忘的记忆就在电光石火之间啪的从他脑海中闪现。

 

朴佑镇...是朴志训的同学...

 

所以...竟然是朴志训...

 

赖冠霖从头到脚发着抖，连牙齿都打着颤，初秋的风似乎夹杂了冰霜。哥，你到底是什么意思。

 

他一分钟都等不下去的冲了出去，迫不及待想要见到朴志训问个明白的焦急战胜一了一切。结果刚过了车站门前的马路就听到有人在叫他，“冠霖，抱歉，我来晚了。”

 

他猛然回过头，清晨的阳光扫过那人孤单又脆弱的身影。望着他的眼神是一如既往的温柔，两年前是如此，两年后亦是如此。

 

血液似乎都顺着脚底向头顶倒流，千百种情绪压在他心头，迫使着赖冠霖一刻都忍不住目眦欲裂的冲他喊：“朴志训，为什么每一次都要我等你？你到底有没有重视过哪怕一次我们之间的约定？”

 

他看着微光中那个微微晃动的身影，情绪激烈的恨不能掐住他的脖子。

 

那人瞳孔小心翼翼的颤抖着，半晌才喃喃的开口，“抱歉...早上有点事，耽误了。所以才...”

 

“朴志训，你为什么要回来，为什么？！”赖冠霖没有耐性再听他说下去了。他已经等待这个人等了太久太久，久到他都快要没有力气继续等了。赖冠霖只觉得喉咙腥甜一片，心脏像被针刺似的刺的他站都站不稳，他必须大声嘶吼才能强压下眼底的酸涩，“不是不爱我了吗？不是不要我了吗？为什么还要偷偷帮我，是觉得愧对我还是只是想要捉弄我吗？”

 

对面的人怔怔的望着他，似乎是呆住了，一句辩解的话都说不出来。

 

赖冠霖心力交瘁到了极点，他多想抓住这人让汽车把他们碾过去好让一切纠缠烟消云散。他极力忍住就要喷薄而出的泪水，回过头不再看他：“求求你走吧，不要再来找我了。饶了我，我真的累了...”

 

他加快了脚步，只想快点走，快点逃离这个让他又爱又恨的人的气息，逃到再不会让他心碎的地方去。

 

一步，两步，三步...

 

猝然之间他听到通的一声闷响在他身后响起，还有人尖叫的声音。

 

赖冠霖吃惊的回过头。

 

阳光下的镜头似乎被拉长了节奏，他能听到自己的粗喘一声一声从微张的口中传来。不远处熙熙攘攘的车站门口呼啦啦聚集了一片人。

 

朴志训倒在了地上，手中的包和车票散了一地。

 

09

“借过，借过一下，不要挡着通道...”是轮子在瓷砖地面疯狂滚动的声音，医生打开手术室的门，让护士们急匆匆的把移动床推了进去。

 

头顶的红灯亮了起来，发出冰冷而刺眼的光，消毒水的味道在空气里的密度大的几乎让人喘不过气来。门被推开又被轻轻关上，“家属在吗？哪一位是家属？”

 

守在抢救室外的年轻男人置若罔闻，目光呆滞。听到问话半天才回过神来，他哆嗦着站起身，似乎像是犯人在法庭上紧张的等待着最后的宣判：“我...我是...”

 

他被人塞过来一张纸跟笔，同他说话的声音冷冰冰的，就像那张纸一样毫无温度，“签个字吧，患者的情况实分危急，抢救必须经过家属同意。年轻人，做好心理准备。”

 

赖冠霖颤抖着握住笔，半天才写下一个姓氏。他艰难的辨认着病危通知书上一行行刻板艰涩的句子，突然猛的抓紧面前医生的袖子，任泪水狼狈的落下：“大夫...求求你，救救他...求求你...”

 

朴志训已经在抢救室里躺了五个小时了。门口的青年一动不动的颓废坐在手术室外的长椅上，呆呆的望着墙上滴答转动的时钟，不吃也不喝。他哆嗦着摸进口袋想翻出一根许久不沾的香烟，浑身上下都翻遍了，还是没有。

 

他绝望的把手瘫在长椅上，脊背贴着墙壁无力的滑落下来。为什么，为什么是朴志训呢？今早还背着包要跟我一起去旅行的人怎么就一动不动的躺在那里面了呢？哥，哥...你还那么年轻，不要再贪睡了，快站起来跟我走吧，车已经开了...

 

手机嗡嗡作响个不停，大有一副他不接就不罢休的样子。赖冠霖无力的按下通话键，是一个陌生的声音：“冠霖吗？志训在哪里？我打他电话一天都没人接了。”

 

“有些话我想了很久，还是觉得必须要告诉你，还记得我吗？我是佑镇...”

 

朴志训被送到了重症监护室。除了心电检测仪闪动着的数字证明他还活着之外，他就像死了一样。静静躺在那里，浑身插满了管子，甚至连胸口都不见一丝起伏，全靠氧气面罩维持着呼吸。赖冠霖几乎24个小时不离开医院的守着他，他什么都不想管了，公司、孙家，所有一切跟朴志训无关的事情他都不闻不问。他每一天忙着的，除了陪着朴志训，就是陪着朴志训。

 

忠叔在三天前被警方带走了，罪名是贪污和泄露商业机密。他知道的时候只觉得可笑，自己这么个大活人每天跟他生活在一起都没能察觉下人的狼子野心，反而要远在B国的哥哥整日为他运筹帷幄，铲除异己。

 

朴志训还是太把他当个孩子护着了啊。

 

他隔着厚重的玻璃窗看向病床上那张苍白的、毫无血色的脸，经常会觉得那个毫无生机的人怎么会是朴志训呢？他不认识这个奄奄一息的人，然而哥哥在哪里呢？哥哥应该在长明岛湖边的帐篷里，等着他去再爬一次山吧。

 

可是那熟悉的眉眼，凹陷的面颊和骨骼分明的手无不证明着里面的人的确是朴志训。赖冠霖绝望的趴在窗户上，他想把玻璃敲碎，他想冲进去把那个人身上碍眼的管子都拔掉，他想把那个人叫醒。可是他不能那么做。

 

“哥，你一定很气我吧...”

 

“我把所有的时间都腾出来给你但你连眼睛都不愿意睁一下，就那么不想再见到我吗？”

 

“就不能...再等等我变成更好的人吗...”

 

空闲的时间他总是一个人坐在监护室外面，把朴志训从回忆深处拉出来仔细翻覆看。常常看着看着，就模糊了眼眶。

 

“做完这个项目我就走的远远的，让你再也不用见到我”  
<不要走，求求你...>

“我说过，你放心，我不会让你再等了”  
<现在换我等你，等多久我都愿意>

“冠霖，你是不是特别恨我”  
<我爱你，我爱你...>

“你放手...不能这么对我...”  
<对不起...快点醒来骂我吧>

“你会后悔的”  
<是的，我后悔了...所以请你...能不能不要那么残忍，如果你离开，我不好，我一定很不好...>

 

他无助的祈祷着，除了祈祷他别无所求。倘若能拿自己的寿命换哪怕一次哥哥的苏醒，他也愿意。但是上天却残忍的连一次都不肯施舍给他。

 

就在他濒临崩溃的两周后他收到了医院的电话，说病人奇迹般的醒来并且身体各项指标也趋于稳定，被观察了一段时间后已经被送到了普通病房。赖冠霖放下电话就从公司急驰到医院，他站在朴志训的病房前心脏激烈的跳动着。隔了半晌，才鼓起全部的勇气推开了房门。

 

阳光洒在小小的病房单间，空气中全是来苏水的味道。听到开门的声音，病床上的人轻轻回了头。

 

四目相接，炙热的目光就让站着的男人瞬间红了眼眶。时间似乎被拉的老长老长，他缓步走到那人近前，颤抖着手不安伸了几次也不敢摸他的头。他的视线定格在朴志训苍白的唇色和青黑的眼圈上，再开口，眼泪还是落了下来：“哥，你还要骗我到什么时候？”

 

朴志训虚弱的怔松了几下，刚苏醒的迷惘让他的大脑一片混沌：“谁...谁骗你了，不要瞎说...”

 

“佑镇哥全都告诉我了，爸爸...忠叔...还有你生病的事...”

 

病床上的人像被电流经过一般猛地放弃了挣扎，很久才从被子里传来闷闷的声音：“你什么都...什么都知道了，对吗？”

 

放在床边的手被抓起来握紧，骨骼修长的五指带着那人熟悉的温度扣了进来。朴志训的双眼水汽氤氲，他看着赖冠霖，拼命拼命的看着他，突然激烈的反抗道：“可是孙小姐，你还跟孙小姐...”

 

“我跟婉晴只是协议婚约，”赖冠霖看着哥哥抗拒的动作心脏一阵阵酸痛：“从一开始我们就知道彼此都各自心有所属，但是迫于家里的压力不得不走在一起。我们本就说好结婚两年后就分手，但是现在...”

 

他跟朴志训怔怔的互望着，感受到手心里的温度是在温热的跳动着。他就再也克制不住，俯过身吻住那人脆弱的唇瓣，任泪水汹涌的落在他脸上：“你总算醒了...吓死我了，真的吓死我了...”

 

赖冠霖贴着那熟悉的味道就怎么也舍不得离开，他把吻移到那人耳侧又喃喃着把他抱紧，哽咽的在朴志训耳边呢喃：“再不要离开我了哥...再不要离开我了...再有这么一次，我也活不下去了...”

 

经年累月的伤害和误会刺痛的人伤痕累累，可是兜兜转转，他们还是被困在原地，谁都不能放开谁的手。朴志训的眼泪也夺眶而出，他拼命咬住自己的嘴唇，环住了身上的男人：“一辈子太短了，我根本来不及...忘了你...”

 

重病的人短暂苏醒了一段时间就又被病魔拖去了梦境。赖冠霖把他的被子掖好，深深吻了沉睡的人一下才静悄悄走出病房。医生在门口候着他，见他出来便对他比了个手势：“病人家属吗？”

 

赖冠霖跟着大夫踱步到没有人的过道上。

 

“他是我从业30年以来，见过的最不怕死亡的病人，”主治医师看着对面的年轻人，似乎是把所有情绪都收敛了，隐忍着不发作，“两个月前我第一次见到他的时候，明明已经病的我都不允许他离开医院一步了，却还是乐观的坚持要做保守治疗。”探寻的目光从黑框眼镜后扫视过来，“因为他说，他还有很重要的事情没有完成...”

 

大雁扑棱扑棱飞过窗棂，是深秋了。

 

医生看着沉默不语的青年，低低叹了口气：“这个病，说快也很快。心态好的话，还有半年的时间也说不准。就是他不能再受刺激了，像上次那样晕倒被你送来医院，一看就是受到了很大的打击才会突然发病的。”

 

青年人弓着背，似乎比他第一次见他的时候老了好几岁。隔了很久他才微微点了点头：“我了解了，谢谢大夫。”

 

静悄悄的住院部走廊又只剩下他一个人了。他能听见护士推着吊瓶经过轮子发出的沙沙声，还有午后的阳光暖洋洋的照进半开着门的一间间小小的病房，赖冠霖在原地呆立了很久才茫然的动了动僵硬的四肢。他机械的抬起手腕，是该回去看哥哥醒来了没吧？

 

他走到朴志训那间病房门口。诶，不对。他迟疑着顿了一下：他才刚睡下，我还是，不要打扰他吧。

 

赖冠霖无措的徘徊在长长的过道上。

 

我该做点什么呢，才好让时间过得快一点。

 

去给哥哥买点东西吃吧，他睡了那么久，醒来一定饿了。

 

医院街对面的住宅楼下，有一条喧闹的小吃街。每到中午的时候，吆喝声在冒着烟的蒸汽里此起彼伏是这条街道一天中最热闹的时刻。赖冠霖随着人流一家一家认真的看，是买面包好呢还是买炸酱面好呢？

 

不如买炸鸡算了，哥哥最喜欢吃炸鸡了。

 

他打定主意就走到临街尽头那家生意格外兴隆的炸鸡外卖店，安静的排队等着。到他的时候店员抱歉一笑：“不好意思先生，炸鸡今天卖完了呢。要不您换一种？”

 

啊好。赖冠霖茫然的点点头。那我就换一个吧。

 

那选什么好呢？他弯下腰，在炸鸡店的柜台前蹲下，仔细的挑来选去。

 

直把视线都挑的模糊一片。

 

卖完了啊，那今天...就吃不到了呢...

 

赖冠霖缓缓蹲在地上，在熙熙攘攘的人流中，抱住自己失声痛哭。

 

化疗的日子是那么痛苦而漫长。赖冠霖把工作全部搬到医院来，一刻不离的陪伴着虚弱但坚强的病人。受药物和麻醉的影响，朴志训整日昏昏沉沉，总是沉睡的时间多，清醒的时间少。他的胃口变得很差，每天只能吃进很少一点东西，而且随时都会呕吐。没过几周他就瘦的只剩一把骨头，一张脸只有两颗黯淡无光的眼睛无力的睁着。随着治疗的深入朴志训也开始掉发，某一天早晨他从昏沉了好几日中醒来，找了面镜子看到自己扁扁塌塌的头顶，在赖冠霖推门进来的一瞬间他就把自己猛地埋进了被子里。

 

赖冠霖好笑的看着恋人奇怪的举动：“哥，你躲什么啊？”

 

被子里的人闷闷的不说话，等感觉到要被人掀开那人反抗的动作愈加激烈了起来。

 

赖冠霖无奈的站起身好奇问他：“到底怎么了？是藏了什么好东西不想给我看吗？”

 

他等了很久才看到一只脉络清晰的手慢慢伸出头顶，但依然紧紧攥住被角，不让他看到自己的脸。半晌，朴志训轻飘飘的声音才从被子里没有底气的传出来：“别看了，我现在...太丑了...”

 

“刚才看了眼镜子...连我都不认识自己了，这幅样子...你一定更不想看到吧...”

 

他畏缩在被子里呆了许久，久到他以为赖冠霖都走了的时候才突然被人拽着手强硬的拖出来。阳光从敞开的窗户里毒辣辣的照在他脸上，闪的他半天都睁不开眼，周身萦绕着弟弟好闻的味道熏得他晕晕乎乎。

 

他被人霸道的禁锢在怀里，一动都不能动。朴志训感觉到有吻疼惜的落在他脸上，熟悉的音色在他耳边吹着气叹息：“真不知道你每天脑子里都在想什么？”赖冠霖像是承诺般的郑重看着他：“你哪里都是我的，头发就算掉光了我也喜欢你呀。”

 

可是尽管如此，弟弟体贴的照顾和对他时刻溢满的深情还是不能让他安心。很多时候朴志训还是不得不常常瞒着他，他对自己的身体情况太清楚了，如果全被赖冠霖看到的话，那实在是...太狼狈了。

 

也太让他伤心了。

 

所以他趁着赖冠霖临时有急事回公司的时候，把刚刚一直压抑在喉咙里躁动的腥甜猛地咳了出来。

 

“咳...咳...呃...”太痛了，他匍匐在床边剧烈颤抖着几乎快把五脏六腑都吐出来了，他的脊背因为疼痛痉挛着，几乎直不起身。朴志训艰难的用纸巾捂住嘴。

 

又咳出血了呢...

 

他惨淡一笑，虚弱的蜷缩在床上，任细细密密的汗珠从额角渗下来。好痛，太痛了，为什么会这么痛，与其这么煎熬还不如死去了吧。

 

又想吐了呢...

 

他闭上眼睛，脱力的再度捂住了嘴。

 

“怎么了？”是护士急匆匆跑进来的声音。他感到身体被人扶起来，有人在拍抚着他的背，眼皮也被人翻开用强光照射，“痛的这么厉害吗？”问着他的声音很轻柔，可是朴志训根本没有力气回答他。

 

很快朴志训就再次感觉到他无力的手被拉起，有长长的针剂注射进他的静脉里。很快就不痛了吧，他期待的盼望着。不久镇痛剂发挥了作用，他又陷入了无尽的昏睡。

 

赖冠霖赶回来的时候看到的就是这一幕。他的哥哥安静的躺在那里，病床上被子里的人只有小小一坨，是那么苍白而脆弱，好像随时就会离他而去。眼皮像断了翅膀的蝴蝶在夕阳下微微的颤抖着，胸口也没有一丝起伏。

 

又睡了啊...

 

赖冠霖蹑手蹑脚的走过去，不敢吵醒梦中的人。他静静的看了一会，突然害怕的伸手探了探他的鼻息。

 

还好...是温热的。

 

他把手放下来，虚脱般的长舒了一口气，眼圈一下就又红了。赖冠霖用手拨弄了两下朴志训耳边的碎发，看着他安详的睡颜，将吻轻轻印在了他的额上。

 

今年的冬天来得那样早，进入冬季没几日就迎来了第一场雪。白昼刚刚出现的黎明朴志训就醒来了，他把睡在沙发上陪着他的人唤醒：“冠霖，你看外面，”他兴奋的像个孩子：“下雪了呢。”

 

大自然真是神奇，一夜之间，飘飘荡荡的雪花就把这座肃穆安宁的医院打扮的银装素裹。朴志训穿着太过宽松的病号服走到窗前推开窗户，让雪飞进来，他把眼睛瞪得大大的，听着楼下庭院内孩子嬉闹的声音，情不自禁的感叹：“真美啊...”

 

赖冠霖从背后环住他，摸了摸他的额头，意外的烧退了。他在朴志训的脸颊上落下一吻，把窗户轻轻关上：“太冷了，不要站在这里，你刚好一点。”

 

朴志训安静的靠着他，享受着弟弟温暖的怀抱，似乎是想了很久才对他说：“冠霖，我想去外面走走，已经好久没有离开过这个房间了。”他回过头看着弟弟犹豫的神色，只好撒娇着拽了拽那人的衣角，让他根本无法拒绝：“好不好？”

 

到底是没能出去。朴志训的身体太虚弱了，他们坐在一楼最靠近庭院的长椅上，隔着亮亮的落地窗，望着雪后圣洁的世界。

 

朴志训多裹了两层衣服，紧紧贴在他身侧。他柔软的发丝拂过赖冠霖的下颌，那么轻，那么软，就好像他这个人一样，一碰就碎了。

 

赖冠霖拥着他，从朴志训背后温柔的打量他。他恐慌的感知到这个人的生命正在悄无声息的流走，他拼劲全力伸手拼命拼命去抓，却怎么都握不紧。恐惧至深，他唯一能做的只有静静感受着和他在一起的每一分每一秒，就算拿他的整个世界，他都不愿意去交换。

 

天气真的好冷啊。一直憋在暖气房中厚重的大衣里，很快就一身汗了呢。什么时候能脱光了衣服到海里爽快的游一遭呢？赖冠霖喜欢夏天，可是他想到他可能再也等不到有朴志训的夏天了，心中就寒意更盛。

 

今年的初雪下的意外的好，落在地上，静悄悄的。

 

“冠霖还喜欢打篮球吗？”朴志训的声音很轻很细，但是身边这个人能听到就足够了。

 

“为什么这么问？”

 

“我记得你上初中的时候还是篮球校队的啊。”

 

“是啊...但是已经好几年没练了。”

 

“你现在还这么年轻，就不好好运动，老了以后可怎么办啊？”他转过头看着赖冠霖年轻而英俊的五官，就怎么看也舍不得移开视线，“现在人亚健康很严重的，你那么大的工作强度，别不到60就得让家里的佣人推着轮椅上街了吧。嗯...让我想想你那个样子。”他一边想象着，一边自顾自笑着倒在赖冠霖怀里，最后笑的眼泪都流出来了。

 

赖冠霖安静的等他吸了吸鼻涕，把眼泪擦干。

 

怀里的人才继续说，“而且你得少喝碳酸饮料，老了以后容易骨质疏松。”

 

赖冠霖把朴志训圈的更紧，下巴栖在他的头顶，“今天怎么这么关心我老了的事啊？”

 

朴志训沉默着不回应他，半晌才闷闷的开口，“你还得有个小孩，”他的手臂微微发着抖，声音也控制不住哽咽的断断续续，“最好是个女儿，都说女儿是贴心的小棉袄么...她会照顾你比我照顾的更好。而且长的也会像你一样，又高又漂亮。让每一个见了她的人都像我一样...一看到就很喜欢...”

 

赖冠霖的心像被针戳穿了似的痛的喘不过气来，他颤抖着把头埋进那人微凉的脖颈，把他单薄的病服湿了再湿，“说什么呢...我不喜欢孩子，我只要你就够了。”

 

“我听你的话...好好锻炼身体，再也不乱喝碳酸饮料，但我不会有孩子...哥...我知道你最心疼我，你舍得看着我孤独终老吗？所以你必须乖乖陪着我，哪都不许走。”

 

他抱住自己的全世界，是那么用力那么紧，好想把他刻进自己的生命里。

 

朴志训怔怔的望向天空，“冠霖，还记得你问过我的心愿吗？”他闭上眼睛回忆着一生中最难忘的时刻，唇边勾起一个微笑：“我好想春天和你一起去看樱花，夏天去冲浪，最好跟你分一碗冰淇淋。秋天我们去赏红叶，到了冬天再去滑雪。”

 

“可是...现在这个心愿大概要你一个人完成啦，”他看着对面人隐忍着的通红眼眶，故作无所谓的笑了笑：“没关系，我不会怪你不带我去的。”

 

“所以你要多吃一点，多去转转好玩的地方...这样等我们再见面的时候，你才能把你的所见所闻一点一点告诉我...”

 

赖冠霖再也控制不住自己汹涌的泪水在他面前狼狈的落下，“别说了...求求你...”他绝望的祈求着，“你把我当成什么人了...我怎么舍得让你等我那么久...”

 

他们静静相拥在白雪皑皑的庭院前，顽皮的孩子在松树下堆起两个雪人。如果不是消毒水的味道，他们几乎忘了自己置身在冰冷清静的医院里。没有生活的纷纷扰扰，没有手术和治疗，只有哥哥和自己。

 

“哥，你怕死吗？”

 

“我不怕死，我只怕我闭上眼睛，就把你忘记了。”

 

“你不要怕。即使你把全世界都忘了，我也会让你想起我。等你再遇见我，我们还是会相爱。”

 

“......”

 

赖冠霖把吻落在那人紧闭的眉眼间，又睡着了啊...

 

安心的睡吧...我亲爱的哥哥...

 

赖冠霖把人抱起来，就能摸到那人细弱的脊柱，轻飘飘的几乎没有重量，他必须把人贴的更紧再紧，才能感受到一丝单薄的温度。路过落地窗的时候一只沾满了雪的乳黄色小狗正站在窗外冲着他哎哎嚎叫，他突然想起来刚确定交往的某一天，他躺在哥哥的床上看着他学习的背影，绞尽脑汁的想把那人的注意力转移过来：

 

“哥，你喜欢猫还是小狗啊？”赖冠霖没头没脑的发问。

 

“嗯...我喜欢狗。”看着书的人头都没抬一下。

 

赖冠霖一下子来劲了，兴奋的蹦到他面前，“我也是，我喜欢西八犬！”

 

朴志训疑惑的抬起头，“什么？西八犬？”他冥思苦想了半天才恍然大悟，“谁教你的这名字？你说的是秋田犬吧。”

 

他想象着那小狗的模样，冲弟弟笑了笑， “是啊，它很可爱。“

 

赖冠霖趴在他面前，可怜兮兮的摇着尾巴，拖长了声音撒娇，“哥，我好想养秋田犬啊。”

 

自己是个孩子呢还想养狗？朴志训想无奈冲他翻个白眼还是忍住了，可是弟弟委屈巴巴的样子又让他于心不忍。他只好把两只肉手扮成爪子的形状放到颈前，学小狗的样子冲他吐着舌头。

 

赖冠霖的心一下就软成了一滩水，他忍不住伸手温柔揉了揉那人的头发，“好的，好的，我养你了。”

 

哥哥瞪着明亮的眼睛忽闪忽闪的望着他，他忍不住逗弄道，“志训呀，来吃饭吧。”

 

“汪汪！”

 

“志训啊，喝水吧。”

 

“汪汪！”

 

赖冠霖笑着倒在哥哥怀里，无与伦比的幸福感溢满了他整个胸膛。他握紧那人不安分乱动的手，抬起头，吻住了朴志训的嘴唇。

 

雪似乎下的越来越大了。

 

赖冠霖眼看着那只乳黄色的小狗越跑越远，很快消失在雪地尽头。

 

哥，快点好起来吧。你还有一辈子等我养着你呢。

 

他又静静地站了片刻，才轻手轻脚的把人送回了病房。

 

朴志训的睫毛在时钟的滴答声里不安的颤动着，无不显示着这人有多么惧怕离他而去。赖冠霖与他五指紧扣，将他的温度沿着指缝安心的传了过来。

 

颤动很快停止了。

 

赖冠霖温柔的笑了笑。哥哥，别怕，我在这里，我会一直陪着你。

 

10

三天后他们踏上了去C国的飞机。

 

朴志训的主治医生给他们推荐了那的一位专攻这项疾病的知名大夫，赖冠霖一取得联系就马上带着人出发了。

 

朴志训的身体已经虚弱到几乎连站立都无法支撑的地步，他几度想放弃却还是在赖冠霖的坚持下选择了这看似徒劳无功的尝试。

 

他没想过自己有生之年还会再度离开D市，但是这一次，他不再孤单，因为有他爱的人，陪在他身侧。

 

空姐在进行着起飞前最后的准备工作，朴志训看着赖冠霖疲惫却笃定的双眼，突然开口问他，“冠霖，你会后悔吗？”

 

“后悔什么？”

 

“后悔...成为我的弟弟，后悔爱上我...让你那么难过。”

 

赖冠霖把他无力的手拉起来，吻了吻他的手背，望着他的眼神是一如既往的深情，“我怎么会后悔。”

 

“谢谢你，让我遇见你。”

 

飞机轰鸣的带着他们的期待向希望飞去。赖冠霖不曾感到一丝害怕，虽然未来他看不破，但他知道，不论是天堂还是地狱，只要是哥哥在的地方，他都会毫不犹豫的陪他去。


End file.
